El último día del calendario
by ActiveGalacticNucleus
Summary: DeathMask y Afrodita recuerdan instantes de su vida, desde el infierno al que han sido condenados. Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one shots, organizadas como los días de un año metafórico, y se centran en cómo las relaciones de los tres entre sí y con el santuario cambian de estación en estación. (el formato es algo experimental)
1. 19, 20, 21 de Marzo (Saga) Intro

**(Las fechas ordenan un evento respecto a otros, no indican fecha real del evento)**

 **(Las fechas ordenan un evento respecto a otros, no indican fecha real del evento)**

* * *

 **Invierno. 19 Marzo** **(Saga)**

 **El Viento del Norte**

Fue como intentar cazar a una bestia salvaje. No tenía técnica, no tenía armadura, y no tenía nociones de combate honorable, pero tenía siete sentidos despiertos, y una rabia homicida que compensaba por todas sus desventajas. Se escurría, golpeaba, y corría por un bosque cubierto de placas de hielo que él conocía y nosotros no. Sagitario y yo teníamos las manos atadas. Lo queríamos vivo, y él ya había dejado claro que nos quería a los dos muertos. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por conseguirlo.

-Aioros, No puedes atravesarle la pierna con una flecha, de una vez?

-¿Estás loco? Es un crío!

-¡Un crío rabioso que ataca a la velocidad de la luz! Casi me revienta el cráneo!

La supuesta bondad de Aioros era memez galopante en algunas situaciones. Si no fuera por nuestras armaduras, ese "crío" ya nos habría matado. No podía mandarlo a otra dimensión, no nos serviría de nada allí. No podía usar un ataque directo, este maldito bosque estaba lleno de campesinos idiotas y niños perdidos y podría matar a uno de ellos. Y aunque ese no fuera un problema, o aunque decidiera olvidar que lo era, el crío no tenía armadura, y saber que podía atacar a la velocidad de un dorado no me decía nada del aguante que tenía. La contribución de Aioros a todo esto consistía en NADA, y en un casco que le dejaba el cráneo y el cuello mal cubiertos.

-¡Esto es absurdo Saga! ¡Deberíamos hablar con él!

-Oh, claro! Es muy comunicativo! No sabía que hablaras sueco!

-Tiene que hablar Griego, es un aprendiz !

-No _sabemos_ si es un aprendiz, no encaja con ninguno de los aprendices que enviamos, ¡Y cúbreme la espalda mejor, maldita sea!

Los dos saltamos ante el aleteo de un pájaro, escapando de algo detrás nuestro. Saltamos ante la caída de una rama, y ante una mota de polvo. No importa lo superior que sepas que eres a él, un enemigo invisible en terreno desconocido, por días, y días, y días, te destroza los nervios. La jornada terminó con un balance de tres osos, dos ciervos, veinte ardillas y un centenar de abetos desintegrados, más de tres golpes por fuego amigo cada uno, y casi el hijo de un granjero. Hay que tomar otras medidas. El patriarca nos lo dijo, id a por la comunidad no a por él, pero Aiolos quería probar de otra forma, Oh, Aiolos!, por supuesto!

-No nos dijo que atacáramos la aldea ¡Diosa! ¡Dijo que el niño la protegía!

-Dijo también que era peligroso enfrentarlo en el bosque ¿Tú qué sacas de las dos cosas?

-Que el muchacho no es malo, solo protege a su gente. ¡Simplemente eso!

-¡Casi te mata, idiota!

-¡Está asustado!, ¡Saga no voy a quemar un pueblo de granjeros!

Bah! Como siempre, parecíamos vivir eventos diferentes. No tenía punto discutir.

* * *

 **Invierno. 20 Marzo** **(Saga)**

Sol y Lluvia

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Llovía, siempre llovía en ese maldito lugar de sol moribundo y noches eternas. Lluvia que se congelaba directamente sobre la piel y abrasaba las hojas de los estúpidos árboles que insistían en seguir en pie. El pueblo estaba aterrado por nuestra presencia allí, pero no se atrevía a echarnos.

Si pudiéramos explicarles quiénes éramos, me decía yo, estarían felices de tenernos allí, aunque ahora, no estoy tan seguro de ello. Aiolos había sido una molestia, y nada más. Refunfuñaba como yo, se quejaba del frío, pero no aportaba ideas, solo rezaba mientras yo, solo, tenía que planear cómo resolver las cosas.

Una captura en poblado era más fácil que una captura en ese infierno boscoso y negro, nos dijimos, y decidimos esperar allí. El chico tendría que bajar a por comida antes o después . En este punto llevábamos ya tres meses y hacía tiempo que estaba claro que esa fiera carroñera no sacaba el alimento de donde habíamos pensado. No apareció, aunque juro que sentí su presencia algunas asquerosas noches, de esas sin lluvia. El pueblo entero lo negaba. Sabía que estaban de su lado, que estaban todos contra nosotros, estúpidos muertos de hambre que encima nos tomaban por idiotas...peor Aiolos insistía en esperar más, y luego cerraba los ojos en su silla correosa de vuelta a sus rezos, y no se sabía de él.

Cumplidas 256 horas de lluvia helada sin pausa perdí la paciencia, y supe que había llegado el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. Si la situación era tan desesperada como Shion decía, si era tan importante atrapar al muchacho vivo y pronto, entonces tendríamos que quemar la maldita aldea para sacarle de su madriguera con humo, como la serpiente que era! No iba a ser quemar realmente! No soy un monstruo! No íbamos a matar a nadie! Solo lo asustaríamos lo bastante como para que acudiera, y luego reconstruiremos el lugar, eso era todo! La cosa era traerle allí, y alejarme de esas plantas miserables y esa lluvia, eterna y repugnante. Shion nos habló de las estrellas de Piscis, y si a eso nos enfrentamos, mi plan funcionaría.

Me levanté, orgulloso de mi determinación, y decidido a informar a Aiolos de lo que íbamos a hacer, le gustara o no. Justo cuando entré en su cuarto lo encontré con el culo fuera de su silla, una sonrisa amplia, y el cosmos ligeramente elevado, mirando la horrible lluvia a través de la ventana.

-Aquí está- Dijo, orgulloso, y señaló a la frontera entre el bosque y las miserables casitas de madera.

En la entrada del poblacho había un niño bastante más pequeño de lo que había esperado. Estaba descalzo, harapiento, y era aún más pálido de lo normal allí. Entorno a él había un aura suave de luz dorada, que le protegía de morir de frío y de que el agua que resbalaba sobre él se helara sobre su cuerpo.

-Cómo..? Como lo has….?

-Simplemente busqué su cosmos, y le llamé- y la sonrisa de Sagitario se ensanchó más- es dificil encontrarlo, no tiene control sobre su energía y no sabe activarla, pero sabía que su cosmos se encendería solo en las tormentas largas, si tiene que vivir ahí fuera. Vamos, Saga! Tenemos que hablar con él!

Fuera llovía. Sin truenos. Sin viento. Lluvia como llanto a oscuras. Los astros y nubes del mundo entero se escondían para llorar en esa esquina del fin del mundo, mientras brindaban sus sonrisas a Grecia.

-Dije que era una asquerosa serpiente? Me corrijo. Asquerosa serpiente de agua.

El ardiente buen humor de mi compañero me dan ganas de acabar con él, más en este clima. Él estaba tan orgulloso de que su plan hubiera funcionado! Y yo tan furioso por ello…!

El muchacho nos espera, irradiando desconfianza. Tenía varias lesiones. Fue lo primero que noté cuando nos acercamos lo bastante como para ver algo más que una manta de cabello sucio que le cubría por completo. Algunos de nuestros golpes no habían fallado, pero él se las había apañado para no emitir un solo sonido y mantenernos despistados. "Como un animal salvaje" Pensé sobre ese silencio, y esta vez no era un insulto tanto como un hecho. Nos acuclillarse a su altura, y él levantó el rostro, todo ojos y mofletes. Me derretí en ese instante, y recuerdo haber pensado que iba a ser muy mal patriarca si una mirada tierna me hacía olvidar tan deprisa que ese espigado saco de huesos había hecho lo posible por asesinarnos durante más de un mes.

Aioros se derritió también, sin remordimiento alguno. Sagitario puede permitirse esas blanduras, no va a ser patriarca, no tendrá responsabilidades serias. Levantó despacio la mano, usando su cosmo cálido como mensajero, y le acaricia la cara al crío, que eleva su cosmo prudencialmente, pero que no se aleja.

-Hola, pequeño, sabes quienes somos?

El criajo le mira fijamente. Ni se mueve, ni contesta

-Hey, estabas entrenando para una armadura? No me suena haberte visto antes.

De nuevo, no reacciona

-Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

Nada

-Oh, vamos Aiolos! Está claro que no habla griego! Será un milagro si no ladra como un perro!

Un perro rabioso, querría añadir. Era lógico! Si habla griego, está en shock, o tomándonos el pelo. No va a contestar y no va a reaccionar a nada que le digamos! Es momento de noquearlo y llevárnoslo a cuestas de allí! A qué estamos esperando?El arquero me ignoró totalmente, como de costumbre.

-Entiendes lo que te digo, pequeño? Sabes hablar este idioma?

El muchacho miró a Aiolos a los ojos en silencio, durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Mi compañero le sostuvo la mirada con gentileza, sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, mientras yo me me hartaba de perder el tiempo. Finalmente la fierecilla decide humillarme, la primera de muchas veces. Suspira, gira la cara para ahogar un puchero bajo los dedos de Sagitario, y asiente con la cabeza. Ailos repitió la pregunta, para estar seguro, y el niño asintió de nuevo, esta vez inmediatamente.

De vuelta en el barco, con nuestra carga al fin, Sagitario me dijo que el crío había roto a llorar contra sus dedos, que le había visto llorar todo el trayecto hasta el barco, caminando de su mano en silencio. Dijo que el crío se escondía y lloraba en los rincones del barco, que lo encontraba con la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos siempre que lo buscaba en su camarote, que no estaba seguro de que entendiera realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese animal silvestre no era capaz de llorar. Sagitario había notado simplemente lluvia. La maldita lluvia de ese maldito agujero.

* * *

 **Invierno. 21 Marzo** **(Saga)**

Un Cadáver Más o Menos

Cargamos con las armaduras de cinco santos asesinados, cuyos cadáveres habían sido profanados, desmembrados, deshuesados...se habían arrastrado por el barro, se había orinado en cráneos...la experiencia de buscar todos los pedazos de nuestros compañeros caídos y darles sepultura digna no es un recuerdo que se vaya a abandonar fácilmente. Cargamos también con el perpetrador de esas atrocidades. La reacción más lógica frente a esa criatura, según Aiolos, era sentarla en tus rodillas, mecerla con cariño, hacerle cucamonas, contarle cuentos, y prepararle chocolate caliente durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Atenas. Era un niño muy bello, lo admito, pero no me dió el menor impulso de protegerlo. Era incluso demasiado bello para resultar cercano, y demasiado vigilante. No sonreía, no hablaba, no hacía ruido si lloraba, no jugaba, solo miraba todo con seriedad mortuoria y rabia contenida, vigilando con ojos fijos. Vigilándome muy especialmente a mí.

-No sabemos si es culpable o no- decía Aiolos, el memo, haciéndole carantoñas al niño, que las respondía sólo a medias.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quién más podría haber sido?No hay nadie más con la fuerza necesaria.

-..quizás haya un motivo….- Sentía que el arquero estaba escupiendo sobre la tumba de nuestros compañeros. ¡Eran de menor rango! Pero compañeros al fin y al cabo!

-Así vas a honrarme si me matan?- pregunté con serenidad que ocultaba mal mis ganas de estrellarle contra el suelo del camarote. El crío fijó sus ojos vigilantes en mí, diseccionando mis intenciones con dedos invisibles. Aiolos solo sacudió la mano en el aire.

-No seas absurdo. Y no le acuses así. Entiende lo que dices.

-¡No hay motivos para profanar un cadáver!

Estalle, golpeé la mesa, y la mesa estalló también, más literalmente. La serpiente de agua se asustó, pegó un brinco y saltó al suelo, elevando su cosmo contra mí a modo de amenaza . Era el poder de un dorado, sin duda, y eso nos metía en un problema, porque obviamente el muchacho no tenía la virtud que requiere ser uno. Mire a Aiolos, esperando que esto le convenciera de que el crío era agresivo, y peligroso, pero el arquero solo se rió, alegremente, considerando que una amenaza de muerte contra un compañero, por parte de alguien con poder potencial igual al nuestro, era algo de lo más gracioso. Se levantó para volver a sentar al niño sobre sus rodillas, pidiéndole calma entre risas mal contenidas.

\- Ves? Me está protegiendo! Tranquilo, Afrodita! Saga no quiere hacerme daño. Es un poco gruñón, pero es inofensivo- El maldito crío se dejó levantar y colocar sobre las piernas del arquero, pero no me sacó los ojos de encima un solo instante. Yo no daba crédito.

-¿Le has inventado nombre?- atiné a decir

-No sé el suyo, no quiere hablar...y de alguna manera tengo que llamarle, no?- y se deshizo otra vez en carantoñas no correspondidas, ignorando los insultos contra mí, la amenaza y el hecho de que el cosmo del niño aún estaba encendido. Lo único que no ignoró, al cabo de varios intentos, fue que el niño no le estaba haciendo caso- Eh. Oye Saga...eh...estaba pensando…¿No te importaría salir, verdad?, Creo que no está cómodo teniéndote a tí en el cuarto.

El portazo arrancó la puerta y el marco.


	2. 22 de Marzo(Sh)El 1º Día de Primavera

**Las fechas ordenan unos eventos respecto a otros, no indican fechas reales.**

* * *

 **22 de Marzo**

 **El primer día de primavera (Shura)**

Todo empezó en Marzo, con aquel barco maldito de velas blancas, y con las quejas de Saga. Si no fuera por ellos dos, todo habría sido distinto. Yo habría sido mejor. No creo que pueda decirse que fuimos amigos, pero cuando éramos niños creo que estuvimos cerca.

Los aprendices se agolpaban para vernos bajar a los lados de la escalera. Yo caminaba tan recto como podía, pero no me conseguía quitar la triste sensación de que no era a mí a quien querían ver. Solo una voz gritó mi nombre, entre el coro de adoradores de todos los demás. Sagitario y Saga eran como dos torres doradas a mi lado, y Shion parecía flotar en el aire, eran todo a lo que todos aspiraban allí.

El patriarca ordenaba dispersarse a todos, con gesto molesto, mientras Saga no dejaba de hablar y desgranarnos por qué Aiolos no tenía razón en nada.

-¿Es ese santo tan malo?-pregunté a Shion, desesperado por conseguir algo de atención, pero el hombre no contestó, peor podía sentir tristeza entorno él.

Según nos acercamos a la orilla del coliseo, aún desde nuestra posición elevada, pudimos ver a la extraña criatura que era, simultáneamente, el Santo de Piscis y un criminal peligroso que debía ser condenado a muerte, según a quien escucharas. El niño estaba agarrado a la mano de un marinero gigantesco, y mantenía los ojos bajos mientras un grupo de aprendices de plata curioseaba sobre él, acercándose cada vez más. El marinero que acompañaba al muchacho era famoso por no meterse jamás en los asuntos de santos, y los aprendices debían saberlo. Pasaron rápidamente de la curiosidad a las burlas de palabra, que fueron completamente ignoradas, y de esas a las de gestos. El crío se apartó un poco, huyendo del exceso de volumen, pero no mostró ninguna reacción además de esa. Shion detuvo nuestra pequeña comitiva y se quedó observando con interés.

Los adolescentes pasaron de las palabras a los gestos, convencidos de que el extraño no hablaba su idioma, y de los gestos a las manos. Yo salté de santa indignación, decidido a hacer lo correcto, pero Shión me detuvo con la mano. Le miré sin comprender, la injusticia siempre me ha indignado, aunque en esta ocasión a la víctima no parecía importarle demasiado. Empujó la primera mano aventurera que intentó agarrar sus rizos de vuelta al dueño, y después empujó al dueño en sí, sin fuerza, en un gesto que era más comunicativo que ofensivo. El marinero miraba hacia otro lado, y rezaba para convertirse en roca. No funcionó, por supuesto. El adolescente se rió a carcajadas, secundado por sus amigos, y volvió a la carga. El muchacho volvió a detener la mano, y a empujarla hacia atrás, con paciencia. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra...Hicieron falta muchas repeticiones, un intento de patada, y más manos de las que podía bloquear con las suyas para que el crío empezara a hartarse. Se giró por fin, sin soltar la mano del hombre, de cara a los matones. No pude ver su cara, pero debió hacerles mucha gracia, porque se rieron de nuevo, preguntándose qué podía hacer esa bola de rizos, hasta que su cosmo empezó a elevarse. Un brillo tenue en el plano astral, una llamita dorada que creció en un instante hasta ahogar el brillo de una estrella, de una galaxia, de varias de ellas. L acara del crío se había vuelto una máscara de mármol. Los aprendices cayeron al suelo cuando sintieron el fuego de las estrellas alzarse ante ellos. Quedaron blancos, retrocedieron, convencidos de que aquello no podía ser peor, pero se equivocaban, la energía seguía creciendo, y entorno a su enemigo un aura dorada empezaba a ser visible. Algunos cayeron de culo, otros de rodillas, presa de sudores y temblores descontrolados. Los más valientes corrieron más deprisa de lo que habían corrido en su vida. Saga alzó su cosmos a mi lado, preparado para detener la carnicería inminente, pero Shion elevó la mano, obligándole a bajarlo de nuevo y a no intervenir.

La ráfaga de energía que encendía el plano astral se desvaneció tan silenciosamente como se había encendido. La máscara de mármol del pequeño extranjero se fundió en una sonrisa ingenua y amable. Dió un pasito alante, hacia el líder de los abusones, que estaba temblando en el suelo, y le ofreció la manita, esperando que le dejara ayudarle a levantarse. Parecía considerar que, habiendo dejado su punto en claro, no había motivos para no ser amable.

Yo ladee la cabeza, tratando de procesar qué significaba eso, Saga y Aiolos estallaron el uno contra el otro.

-¿Y aún tienes coraje de decir que NO fue él quien los mató?

-¿Y aún tienes coraje de decir que fue él quien los mató?

-¡Les ha amenazado, Diosa!

-¡No les ha hecho nada!

-¡Eran unos críos haciendo cosas de críos!

-¡Él también es un crío!

-¡Es un dorado, con ese poder no tiene derecho a ser un crío!

Shion suspiró, y me revolvió el pelo. Lo que sea que hubiera visto, le había quitado un enorme peso. Se agachó, y ahora que lo recuerdo supongo que estaría sonriendo, o de broma, no estoy muy seguro, pero la máscara no ayudaba y yo estaba tan obnubilado por el privilegio de que se dirigiera a mí e ignorara a los otros dos que no podía pensar.

-Ve al cuarto de los criados, y pídeles algo de tila...y varios pares de pantalones nuevos, creo que nuestro viejo lobo de mar va a necesitarlos.

Salí corriendo a cumplir la orden como diligente siervo.


	3. 23 de Marzo (All) Los Hijos del Invierno

**Primavera. 23 de Marzo** : Conoced a los hijos del invierno

L **os Hijos del Invierno (Afro)**

El sol quemaba la piel. El aire era fuego vivo, fuego y polvo; todo tenía polvo allí. Los edificios, grandes, blancos y descarnados, amontonados unos sobre otros parecían huesos de gigante secándose al sol. La tierra era cadáver también, momificado, marrón, y abierto. Las hierba estaba seca, como el sol y como el aire, y los pocos árboles que había eran enfermos y cobardes, con diminutas hojas polvorientas. Se retorcía sobre sí mismos, como si trataran de escapar la agonía de vivir allí, torturados por el calor de ese infierno. Esperaba ansioso a que el barco atracara para poder saltar al agua y sentir algo de vida otra vez, pero incluso el mar allí era un mar de muertos. Tibio. Eso no era agua de mar, eran lágrimas. El sur era un charco de lágrimas rodeando un cementerio, me lo pareció entonces y me lo pareció toda la vida, y Aiolos me explicaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, que yo estaba condenado a vivir allí para siempre.

Recuerdo las casas blancas y ahogarme al respirar más vivamente que nada. Y el ruido, todos gritaban allí, todos eran manos y ruido. Shion trataba de ser amable, pero no era suficiente, seguía siendo un monstruo en capa blanca que vivía en un cementerio y dirigía acólitos asesinos con voz de trueno. Asentí a todo lo que me preguntó, no quería morir, pero tampoco implicar a los otros. Era mejor así. Si hubiera hablado, quizás, habría sido más fácil, pero no habría podido aunque quisiera. Había demasiados adultos cerca, y eso me cortaba la voz, físicamente. Es gracioso, podía romper el cielo con las manos, pero no podía hablar con extraños mayores de quince.

 **Los Hijos del Invierno (DM)**

Era el rey del mundo! O algo así podría decirse, aunque no me sentía como tal. Vivía una vida de gloria, rodeado de acólitos imbéciles y borregos variados que me seguían donde fuera o se escondían de mí. Recuerdo pasear entre los bancos de madera donde los demás aprendices comían, y agarrar lo que se me antojara sin que nadie moviera un dedo. Cobardes. No se por qué lo hacía, no quería la comida, solo quería una reacción y según pasaba tiempo sin conseguirla me sentía más y más furioso. Eso no acababa nunca bien, para otros. Recuerdo hacer lo contrario, echar una mano a los idiotas, y que tampoco ocurriera nada. Recuerdo demasiadas cosas, incoherentes, no era un niño con una conducta muy clara, intentaba pulsar todos los botones a mano, buscando desesperadamente algo que no encontraba. No era muy popular, entre los aprendices, y creo que hasta los caballeros de plata me tenían miedo. Me sentía solo, pero no había forma de evitarlo porque los demás niños me acababan poniendo enfermo, y cuando me sentía frustrado alguien lo acababa pagando. Siempre.

Aquel año por estar solo, aunque las tormentas iban y venían igual que cuando optaba por estar acompañado. Nadie se acercaba mucho si podía evitarlo, podía estar leyendo bajo un árbol días sin que nadie lo notara. Eso, claro, hasta que alguien les ofendía o les hacía daño. Entonces venían a mí corriendo con el cuento y señalando a quien fuera, todos lacrimosos, esperando que enderezara al sujeto. A veces me negaba, pero me contaban historias que me encendían la sangre, lo que admito que era fácil, y yo no podía controlarme. Era la persona a la que iban todos para equilibrar la balanza, fuera de eso me evitaban, y yo los evitaba a ellos, hasta que la frustración rugía de nuevo.

Había algo que me fascinaba por encima de todo, que nunca me aburría, nunca me frustraba, que, de alguna forma, me hacía sentir en calma. Los Santos de oro. Capricornio era mi favorito, aunque no fuera el de nadie más. Cuando esa tarde bajaron los tres, junto al patriarca, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento de los caballeros de plata salí volando con todos los demás para poder ir a verlos, aunque fuera por un momento. No se por qué me fascinaban tanto. Quizás porque sabía que nunca podría ser uno de ellos.

 **Los Hijos del Invierno (Shura)**

Era el santo de oro más joven del santuario, y aún así, era invisible. Había alcanzado la gloria máxima, y aún así no tenía nada. Saga tenía el poder, Aiolos el carisma, y yo no tenía nada, más que un casco que me quedaba demasiado grande. Recuerdo caminar por el pueblo con la cabeza muy alta, la armadura puesta bajo el sol de Grecia, capaz de fundir piedras, andar sin motivo real, y ver las cabezas girarse, justo como necesitaba que hicieran. Verlas girarse y murmurar y hacer gestos sutiles con las manos para marcar que mi estatura quedaba por debajo de su cintura. Recuerdo verles sacudir la cabeza, y girarme indignado, y que el casco se cayera para delante y me tapara los ojos, porque bailaba a los lados y esos cuernos no ayudan a equilibrar demasiado, y recuerdo a todos reírse.

No debería importarme, yo era un santo de Athena, yo tenía motivos más altos que el reconocimiento, me decía, y me envolvía en mi capa y seguía andando, viendo el camino con un ojo solo, porque el casco volvía a caerse de lado.

Recuerdo lo feliz que me sentí cuando me invitaron a participar en el juicio de Afrodita, cuando me dijeron que no podían hacerlo sin mi. Yo era un crío, y no tenía concepto de la muerte, no entendía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, solo sabía que había alguien que me distinguía del resto, que se negaba a hablar con todos y me hablaba solo a mí. Me hizo mucha ilusión, hasta que me enteré de lo que el tipo había hecho. Tuve que estar de acuerdo con Saga.

* * *

 **Socorro!**

Gracias a todas por leer!Pongo este pie de página porque, ahora que la introducción ha terminado porque decidir el formato de este fic me está volviendo loca, y no se qué hacer. Pensé que me aclararía sola...pero no ha sido así ^^

Necesito opiniones, por favor! No se si:

-Poner todos en orden cronológico (es mas fácil de seguir, pero se hace monótono, porque el tono de los drabbles de cada estación es muy similar entre sí)(es lo que estoy haciendo ahora)  
-Poner un drabble de cada estación por capítulo (Quedará mucho mas caótico, porque no habrá relación cronológica entre los drabbles que acaban juntos, pero también más interesante y me gusta variar el tono)(era la idea inicial, hasta que el proyecto creció demasiado ^^)

-Poner grupos de dos o tres de una misma estación en un capítulo, y cambiar estación en el siguiente (Solución de compromiso)

y, finalmente...Un punto de vista por día, o tres? El mismo evento desde tres puntos de vista(lo bueno..yey, puntos de vista, lo malo es que puede resultar pesado) o solo un punto de vista por día?

Socorro...:( decidme que preferís


	4. Buenas Noches (DM)(4 estaciones)

Jugando con el formato ^^

En este capítulo, se mantiene el punto de vista de DeathMask, y se pone un drabble entorno al concepto "buenas noches", correspondiente a cada estación. Para ahcer más fácil seguirlo, aclaro que:

Primavera: Comprende desde el día en que los tres están en Santuario, hasta la muerte de Shión.

Verano: Comprende desde la muerte de Shión hasta el final de la adolescencia, con aproximadamente 16 años.

Otoño: Comprende desde los 16 años hasta el final de la Saga de Hades

Invierno: Todo lo posterior a la saga de Hades, o todo lo anterior a que lleguen a Santuario, dependiendo del mes.

* * *

 **Buenas Noches (Death Mask)**

 **April 29. Primavera**

El arbusto estaba cuajado en flores; flores blancas y grandes, campanillas en el suelo, olor a jazmines en el aire. Bajo él, había un capullo de gruesas zarzas, escondido entre arbustos y hierbas altas. Sospechoso.

Aparté las zarzas con cuidado,, mientras Shura y el resto seguían buscando. El pez dorado estaba hecho un ovillo en medio de aquella exuberancia vegetal, con un pulgar en la boca, y profundamente dormido. Con cada soplo de su aliento nuevas flores se abría, y nuevos tallos de zarzal crecían en torno a él.

Había una paz especial, una frescura única en aquel capullo de plantas. Fresco y tranquilo, como una nave de iglesia; libre, como una selva. Sentí calma. Calma como no sentía en años. Sentí que me abandonaba una carga monstruosa que había olvidado que cargaba. Había olvidado cómo era respirar sin una garra en el pecho, y ahora que lo recordaba...no quería volver a la realidad, nunca. Sentí ternura incluso, reblandeciendo todo entero. En aquel lugar protegido podía permitírmelo, y entendí por qué la gente se abandonaba a ella tan fácilmente. Me sentía débil, pero también me sentía feliz.

Quise meterme yo también ahí, y dormir, dormir hasta olvidarme de todo, pero cada paso que intentaba dar encontraba una selva de zarzas y espinas afiladas como dientes de piraña.

-Hey, Afro... -rogué el permiso de entrada con la peor de las muecas, convencido de que me echaría a patadas. No se por qué, simplemente lo sentía, yo traía oscuridad allí. La fierecilla se revolvió en su nido, y me, feliz ¿feliz? De verme, ¿a mí?. Afrodita se arrastró un poco a un lado, somnoliento, para hacerme hueco, volvió a ovillarse en el suelo.

Un camino se abrió ante mí, donde no había habido ninguno. Me deslicé entre las plantas, que ya no me veían como una amenaza sino que se doblaban suavemente bajo mis dedos, y me acurruque a su lado, en el espacio que me había dejado. Él apoyó su espalda en mi pecho, y yo le rodee con los brazos, para acomodarnos mejor. Su aliento fresco como lluvia cosquilleo entre mis dedos, y hacía brotar margaritas y violetas bajo ellos.

-Tienes que volver, Dido- le susurré, un poco triste, y tan bajito como pude

-No quiero-respondió, aún más bajito, y aún más triste-No me gusta estar aquí.

-Te matarán si no vuelven. Saga no hará, es la ley aquí.

-Me da igual- Su testarudez infantil no admitía discusión, y no intenté empezar ninguna Me quedé a su lado, haciendo esfuerzos de voluntad para no quedarme dormido yo también- Echo de menos el bosque Mask...Lo echo mucho d emenos. Allí, hacía lo que yo quería…

-No podemos vivir haciendo lo que queramos…

-Por qué no?

-No lo se…-y de verda,d no lo sabía, no se sentía siqueira como una buena explicación- o...también echo de menos mi casa...también hacía lo que yo quería allí...Echo de menos a mi madre.

No era algo que me permitiera pensar siquiera, mucho menos decirlo en alto, peor ese renacuajo con cabeza de escarola era diferente. El muy imbécil siempre lo fue. Le estrujó tan fuerte como pude, por impulso, y porque era verdad, porque echaba de menos todo eso en lo que no me permitía pensar. Le corté el aire, se contrajo como un pato de goma, pero no protestó. Se transformó a sí mismo en una muñeca, una copia perfecta del sito de peluche que me había dejado yo en casa, y se dejó estrujar y apretar y retorcer hasta que me sentí mejor. De pronto entendí qué estaba ocurriendo en Rodoiro, con todas esas muchachas apra las que hacía de muñeco y todas esas ancianas a las que dejaba llenarle de flores el pelo.

-Dido, mañana...les diremos que me perdí en el bosque, y tú me estabas buscando, ¿Vale? Así no querrán matarte.

-¿Mentir no está mal?

-No...Bueno...está solo un poquito mal, así que vale.

No le dejé tranquilo hasta que no aceptó. Una vez que lo hizo, ya tranquilo y convencido de mi supervivencia y la suya, me dormí con media frase en la boca, sin acordarme de Shura, de la ley, o de anda que no fuera la pequeña bestiecilla que tenía en los brazos, y sus preciosas flores.

 **July 20. Summer**

La lluvia helada de rusia nos amenazaba con dolor, muerte, destrucción, y lo peor de todo, con hacernos dormir con los pies fríos. Afrodit ay yo íbamos camino de Tunguska, más conocido, por lo que recuerdo, como "el culo sin depilar del mundo en día de invierno". Una vez cerca del culo en cuestión, yo seguiría hacia allí para barrer el suelo con un par de tipos que se creían poderosos, y Afro seguiría camino de Moscú, para encargarse de una de esas cosas que requieren sutileza y que Saga siempre le encargaba a él, no recuerdo cual era.

Tras un día de caminar a través de las regiones más remotas y el clima más monstruoso que la madre Rusia tenía para ofrecer, habíamos acampado para pasar la noche dentro de un capullo de ramas de hiedra espinosa y ramas de rosal. Yo había vomitado insultos cada paso del viaje, insultos en italiano durante los pasos más largos, pero mi amigo estaba como una cabra, y la lluvia helada le había puesto nostálgico. Mientras yo maldecía él clima y encendía mi cosmo para mantenerme caliente, él sacaba el dedo por una abertura en la pared vegetal para observar cómo las gotas de agua se convertían en hielo nada más caer sobre él, formando elaboradas y dolorosas torres de cristal sobre su piel.

-Es oficial. Estás enfermo- confirmé con solemnidad. Él me sonrió, travieso, y volvió a meter la mano dentro de nuestro refugio. La grieta en la pared se cerró tras él, cortando el paso al aire frío.

Con cuidado, Piscis retiró con cuidado la delicada columna de hielo que se había formado sobre sus dedos, y me la ofreció. Recuerdo las gotas de hielo coronando su cabeza aún. Se habían formado en el viaje, y no se había molestado en sacudirlas aún.

-Mírala un rato. Quizás así te pongas de mejor humor- Observé el objeto, con cuidado exagerado, como si me fuera a morder- Es bonito, verdad?

-Pseh, si, supongo, si te gustan los penes de alienígena helados

-No especifiqué cómo tienes que utilizarlo. Si te hace más feliz...ve por ello

-Seguro que no quieres retirar eso? Porque me lo estás poniendo fácil…-Nos reímos los dos, claro que nos reímos! Eran bromas de chicos, y éramos muy machos los dos! Yo, al menos, lo era!

Afrodita pateó su armadura para sacarla de enmedio, se escurrió hacia el lado norte del refugio, para dejarme la mitad más cálida, y se hizo un ovillo de pelo y capa blanca para dormir. Yo me tumbé a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección, y también cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormir domo un bebé. Al menos, mi cabeza estaba dispuesta a ello, el cuerpo cálido de Afro estaba demasiado cerca de mí, y el resto de mí cuerpo tenía otros planes. El calor de su piel llegaba hasta la mía a través del aire helado que nos separaba, insinuando lo dulce que sería estar un poquito más cerca de ék. Cada vez que respiraba, el olor de su cabello, primavera en proceso de extinción, me entraba por la nariz como una aguja de lobotomía y se me clavaba en pleno cerebro, volviéndome loco. Podía ver la suave curva de su cuello, la silueta de todo su cuerpo, perfecto y vagamente similar al de un adulto, expuesto frente a mí, invitando...Invitandome a demasiadas cosas...Y por supuesto, ocurrió otra vez. Cómo no iba a pasar, si estaba mirándole el cuello como un vampiro con retraso mental?

Me dí la vuelta y me arrastré tan lejos de él como pude, rojo como u tomate y muerto de vergüenza. Miré de lado a Piscis, esta vez rogando porque no hubiera notado "nada", y volví a revolverme en el sitio, sin entender una palabra de por qué me pasaba eso o de qué significaba. Solo sabía que eso no debería estar tieso, y no apuntando a un compañero de trabajo.

No había muchos sitio para correr, seguíamos tocándonos espalda contra espalda, pero, al menos, no podría...ver nada, y si me movía de noche no le..ehm, toca´ria con ningún apéndice que requiriera aclaraciones.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero me decía que no pasaba gran cosa. Él se dormiría pronto, no notaría nada, y yo solo tenía que devolver esa cosa a su estado normal a base de fuerza de voluntad concentrada, evitar mirarle de nuevo, y la noche pasaría tranquila y sin incidentes.

Mientras yo me repetía tan razonables argumentos, Afro respiró profundamente, a punto de quedarse dormido, y levantó todo mi cuerpo en una revolución armada. Su voz estaba un poco ronca por el aire seco, sonaba a que...bueno, a que el aire estaba seco, que lo estaba, peor hacía pensar en qué más podría haberle dejado ronco, quizás haber gritado demasiado, y cómo podía darse eso? Bien, ki imaginación decidió poner todo su poder en rellenar esa pregunta, estallando en coloridos fuegos artificiales que no ayudaba a calmarme en absoluto.

Por un momento, la idea de esperar a que Afro se durmiera del todo para resolver mi problema por la vía más placentera se me pasó por la cabeza, y cuando digo pasó, quiero decir que puso campamento, hizo barricada,s y se preparóa vender cara su vida, porque soy un completo imbécil. Diré en mi defensa que tenía catorce años, y mi cerebro era un órgano principalmente decorativo..

Al final, el pavor de ser descubierto por mi amigo y verdugo fue más fuerte que el peso específico de la estupidez. Me ovillé de nuevo, tratando de no pensar, decidido a no pensar! A no pensar en por qué me pasaba esto! A mí! Slo a mí! Cada maldita vez! Y encima el idiota del pez dormía tan tranquilamente, mientras yo lo pasaba así! No era, justo! Esto era culpa suya a fin de cuentas!

En medio de mis cavilaciones Afro se movió otra vez. Su pie desnudo me rozó la pierna, y mandó corrientes eléctricas y más fuegos artificiales por todo mi cuerpo. Le dí un codazo en las costillas como respuesta, con toda mi frustración y toda mi rabia.

-Auch! Qué c****** Mask?!

-Ocupas demasiado!-ladré, sin volverme, acurrucandome más en la capa y muerto de vergüenza- Muévete hacia tu p*** lado! O agranda esta p*** cosa!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?!-se quejó a mi coronilla- Pedazo de imbécil...podías haberlo pedido simplemente, sabes?

Se volvió a tapar con su capa y, a pesar de la indignación que exudaba por cada poro, y de que tendría todo derecho y toda capacidad, para abrir el refugio de plantas y echarme directo a la nieve, gateó hacia la pared norte y me dejó tanto sitio como le fue posible.

Ese gesto me hizo sentir culpable, peor, en ese momento, estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas como para centrarme en culpa específicamente. Las gotas de hielo de su cabello se estaban fundiendo, y se escurría por su cuello como si fueran sudor. El vergonzoso impulso de acercarme a lamerlo era ahora mismo el principal en mi lista de cosas horribles de las que debo ser consciente.

Esa no fue la primera de mis noches infernales en una misión compartida con él, por supuesto. Cda suspiro, cada sonido ronco que hacía al dormir, cada roce de su piel pulveriza mi paz mental y hacía trizas los pobres restos de mi dignidad.

Al final, me las apañe para solucionar ese problema, tras un largo periodo de agonía, y por el infalible método de perder a mi mejor amigo. Como hemos dicho, soy un grandísimo imbécil.

 **November 10. Fall**

Había vuelto. Siempre volvía, cíclicamente, cada vez peor que la anterior. Con esa edad había pasado de simple sensación de desesperación y era un vórtice aullante que giraba en círculos y te traía las mejores visiones del infierno. No visiones falsa,s no pesadillas, visiones que sabías eran reales. Esa, era la mejor parte, tener el infierno dentro, chillando tan fuerte que ni siquiera puedes oir los gritos de las máscaras de fuera.

No había mucha gente con huevos de acercarse a mí cuando se desataba la tormenta, ni siqueira en Santuario. O quizá,s no había nadie con muchos motivos para intentarlo.

Afrodita solía venir cuando esto me ocurría; incluso se mudaba a mi templo y dormía a mi lado, y yo le agarraba como asa a la realidad mientras trataba de ignorar la desesperación inexplicable que me arrancaba el alma a tiras. De niños, le hice prometer que nunca me dejaría solo cuando tuviera que pasar por esto, y él lo había prometido, peor hacía mucho de esa época. En el momento presente, presente para entonces, las relaciones entre el epz y yo habían pasado el nivel de hostilidad abierta y estaban de pleno en el rango de guerra civil. No esperaba verle esa noche, no había venido als anteriores, y yo le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada de él. El dolor tiene una cualidad, sin embargo, te obliga a ser sincero. Lo negaría si sobrevivía a esto, lo había negado antes, peor en ese momento lo único que podía pensar aparte de que todo el mundo iba a morir y nada que hiciéramos importaba, era que le echaba de menos.

Pero no iban a permitírmelo. Una gota de perfume líquido refrescó el plano astral de la casa de Cancer. Levanté los ojos, llenos de terror y rabia, y de esperanza, para qué lo voy a negar, peor terror y rabia antes que nada. Si iba a perder la cabeza, y esa noche estaba seguro de que iba a perderla, quería al menos conservar el orgullo. No me iban a permitir ni siquiera eso?

-Sal de mi p*** templo Piscis! O te sacaré yo!Los intestinos primero!No necesito nad ade tí!

Su silueta se dibujó entre las sombras del cuarto, meciéndose como una brizna de hierba al viento, arrogante como solo el muy g*******s es capaz de ser.

Entré en pánico, pensando que si me veía en este estado mi humillación sería completa, que venía únicamente porque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a él, en ningún sentido. Quizás había venido a ver si lloraba! Oh, claro, a ver si lloraba como una niña, se quedaría ahí de pie mirando! Es lo que yo haría, de haber estado en su lugar! pero me equivoco, ni siquiera se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera verle.

Una rosa roja cruzó el aire a la velocidad de la luz y se clavó a mis pies, como una flecha roja

-THE HE DICHO QUE NO NECESITO TU JODIDA COMPASIÓN

-No tienes mi compasión- informa de lejos, sin molestarse en entrar en el cuarto- Pero tienes mi palabra

Sacudió la cabeza, arrogante, como siempre, para señalar la flor, y luego se dio la vuelta

-Huélela. Te ayudará a dormir. Tus gritos tienen a todo el puto plano astral despierto.

 **December 24. Winter**

No duermes en el infierno. Tampoco te desmayas, o pierdes el conocimiento, o deliras. Tu mente está siempre clara, siempre en marcha, siempre pensando. Solo hay sufrimiento, y locura, hacia la que los doce nos estamos deslizando lentamente.

No hay pausas tampoco. Sólo están tus pensamientos, tu respiración, tus alaridos, los alaridos de tus amigos se mexclan y se solapan en una corriente continua. A veces, sientes que estás atrapado en una pesadilla eterna, pero ninguna pesadilla puede doler tanto.

Está frente a mí. Sé, racionalmente, que su cabello no huele a rosas, no puede oler a nada como un alma en el infierno, peor el recuerdo de ese perfume está tan clavado en mi memoria que juro que puedo olerlo cada vez que miro hacia él. Olor a flores amargas y primavera en proceso de extinción.

-Hey...Afrodita…

Él levanta la cabeza, a duras penas, y me mira con indiferencia. Sus pestañas están cubiertas de sangre coagulada. Sus ojos no han brillado en eones.

-Hm?

-No tendrás una de esas rosas que me llevabas de vez en cuando, verdad? Ahora mismo, me vendrían bien

Me mira como si quisiera matarme con sus propias manos. Luego,s e da cuenta de que eso no tiene mucho sentido, en las presentes circunstancias. Querer matarme no lo tiene, querer cosas tampoco lo tiene. Se ríe, o más bien, echa aire por la nariz haciendo ruido; y me dirige una sonrisa partida y sin alma. No diré que verla es peor que lo que nos hacen estos tipos, porque no hay nada peor que eso, pero sí puedo jurar que verle así es peor que casi nada que pueda sentirse estando vivo.

-No, lo siento, creo que las olvidé todas en la guantera del coche.

-Una lástima...esas cosas eran geniales, sabes?- Se esfuerza en mantener la sonrisa un poco, o, al menos, en mantener la mitad.

-Te callaban, eso seguro.

Un alarido de Milo de Escorpión sacude las paredes, rasga el aire, rasga el alma de quien escucha, y pone en ridículo al mismísimo concepto de dolor. La voz se mantiene en el aire varios segundos, haciendo añicos toda sombra de humor que pudiéramos haber reunido entre los dos. Retiramos la mirada, pensando demasiado sobre demasiada gente, mientras el grito muere. No han terminado con milo aún, pero les queda poco.

-Después es tu turno-Las palabras me queman la garganta al salir. Tu cerebro no colapsa, no importa lo que pase, estás siempre pensando. Siempre consciente.

-Sí, voy después de él.


	5. 24 de Marzo Justicia Divina (Afro)

El hombre tras la máscara suspiró. La tristeza le doblaba hacia delante, como si la máscara pesara más de lo que podía soportar. Habló con voz suave, y yo asentí de nuevo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pequeño. De verdad, no quiero, pero has hecho algo muy grave.

Entendía lo que pasaba solo a medias. La mitad de las frases estaban llenas de palabras que no conocía, y las leyes del lugar me eran ajenas, pero nada de eso era importante. Solo sabía que yo solo no podía detener a todos esos santos por la fuerza si decidían atacarnos, y que buscaban algo, asi que asentí a todo lo que dijeron y admití haber hecho todo de lo que me acusaron. No mentí, creo, o no demasiado, y no quería meter a nadie más en problemas, ni siquiera mencionar que existían. En cualquier caso, era culpable de casi todo, y si me hubieran cortado la cabeza a la mañana siguiente no habría podido decir que fui tratado injustamente; de hecho, lo merecía, no más que la mitad de los que estábamos allí, peor lo merecía.

La ley era clara. Matar a un santo, siendo tú mismo externo al santuario, se castiga con la muerte. Es una medida razonable, y bastante necesaria para proteger a la orden de ataques externos. No me quejo, de hecho, la sensación de injusticia, de haber escapado a un castigo que merecía, simplemente por ser útil, nunca terminó de abandonarme. A veces, viendo a aquellos que no tenían tanta suerte, fantaseaba sobre qué habría pasado si me hubieran ejecutado, pero Shion era reticente a aplicar la pena máxima en un niño pequeño y buscaba formas de torcer la ley a mi favor, la torció hasta el punto de romperla, y Saga saltó como un resorte, aunque podía ver de lejos que lo que decía y lo que sentía no eran lo mismo.

Aiolos decía que la ley no fue escrita con niños en mente, e incluso Saga parecía hacer esfuerzos para mantener su punto. Le respeto por ello, creo que incluso entonces me dio algo de seguridad saber que esa montaña de energía respondía frente a algo, aunque fuera frente a algo totalmente imaginario.

-No fue un ataque sin provocación! No pudo serlo! Es evidente que nos está escondiendo algo!

-Aunque ese fuera provocado, Aiolos, maldita sea, la sentencia sigue siendo muerte por atacarnos a nosotros y lo sabes!

-Estaba asustado!

-No ha contestado!

-No puedes condenarle en base a no responder preguntas

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que se hace cuando alguien no contesta preguntas! ¡Maldita sea!

La mayoría de la conversación sobre si debían o no matarme se llevó a cabo delante de mí. Todo un detalle. Supongo que asumieron que, si no me hablaban directamente no entendería nada; es tranquilizador saber que la tierra estuvo y estaría en manos de gente con tan brillantes ingenios y afiladas percepciones! Un verdadero consuelo.

Recuerdo los gritos sobre si debían, o no, cortarme la cabeza, sobre si Piscis aceptaría a otro guardián esta generación, y sobre los cómos exactos de decapitar a un dorado. Recuerdo ver la escena desde fuera de mí, como si flotara en una esquina de la habitación gigantesca, co Shion meditando en silencio sobre más asuntos de los que yo sabía siquiera que había en el mundo, y preguntarme, si estar muerto sería más o menos así. No es una experiencia que se me vaya a olvidar fácilmente, no bajo los techos interminables que te recordaban en cada punto lo pequeño que eras, y no con esa momia vaciada de toda alegría de vivir que era Shura como único consuelo.

Shión habló al fin, tras darles a los otros dos todo el tiempo del mundo. En ese momento me pareció un monstruo sádico que tenía que estarse divirtiendo por fuerza. Ahora, sabiendo que tenía que hacer malabares con no parecer débil frente a otros diose,s con mantener el orden en las filas, con sus convicciones y con las leyes, se que el tipo era prácticamente un Dios, uno que no recordaba cómo era ser un niño humano y no pensó en hacerme esperar en otra habitación.

Su voz era suave como terciopelo, pero tenía un eco especial que ahogaba bajo su peso todas las demás

\- Dejaremos que la armadura decida. Si la armadura de Piscis estaba reaccionando a él, entonces dejemos que la llame de nuevo. Si la armadura lo acepta, significará que es inocente y tiene la aprobación de Athena.

Saga y Aiolos se miraron entre sí, los dos igual de frustrados, bajaron la cabeza, y asintieron. Creo que ese era el baremo en el santuario para saber si algo era justo por entonces, si Aiolos y Saga estaban igualmente cabreados con ello, estabas en el punto medio. Un juicio por armadura cuando yo ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar una no era mucho mejor que una sentencia de muerte directa, pero era todo lo que Shión podía hacer por mi. De hecho, era más de lo que podía hacer por mí, ni siquiera lo apruebo, en retrospectiva.

No lo aprecié entonces. No aprecié casi nada de lo que Shion hizo por mí en ese primer año. Estaba demasiado furioso, y demasiado asustando.

Aiolos se arrodilló a mi lado, me revolvió el pelo, y me dio una versión edulcorada y más falsa que cierta de la conversación que acababan de tener. Yo agarré a Shura de la camisa, el extraño niño-adulto que trotaba tras Aiolos en Grecia y parecía no tener alma. Solo podías ver chispas de niñez en su rostro de vez en cuando, si le pilabas distraí le hizo un gesto, y Shura tomó aire, con cara de que le obligaban a nadar en la basura.

-Sabes cómo se llama una armadura?- Me preguntó, con formalidad de notario, y yo negué con la cabeza, haciendo esfuerzos por no salir corriendo de allí. Estaba más antipático que nunca, lo que era un record en su caso. La descripción de lo que había pasado en Suecia le había revuelto el estómago, y estaba poniendo toda su energía en parecer compuesto, no matarme ahí mismo, y no vomitar, no necesariamente en ese orden.

-Bueno, solo...cierra los ojos. Cierra los ojos, imagínate con ella, y piensa muy muy muy fuerte en lo mucho que la quieres. Las armaduras leen tu alma y no se les puede mentir. Si piensas en ello con todas tus fuerzas, y eres digno, la armadura vendrá a tí.

\- Pero...es que...yo no la quiero.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- escupió la frase de tal modo que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-No quiero una armadura. No puedo pensar que la quiero.

-No entrenabas para ser un santo?- Ladeé la cabeza, y me esforcé por, aparte de no salir corriendo, hablar despacio, porque Shura tenía cara de estar oyendo chino.

-No quiero ser un Santo. Nunca he querido. Y no quiero vuestras armaduras.

Shura fue el que se quedó mudo esta vez. Retiró mi mano de su ropa, muy despacio, como si fuera un gigantesco y mortífero insecto, y repitió mis palabras en alto al grupo de adultos, que le miraron a él como si también hablará chino. Hasta las columnas parecían inclinarse un poco, para asegurarse de haber oído eso bien, y el tiempo hizo una conveniente pausa dramática, para disfrutar del espectáculo de cinco cabezas echando humo por una sola frase.

-La prueba no es aplicable. No puede llamar una armadura que no quiere tener-Sentenció Aiolos

-Entonces, solo hay una opción, me temo. Esa era su única oportunidad

-¿Oh, venga ya, Saga! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!, ¿Quieres ejecutar a alguien inocente!

-Maldita sea, idiota, no puedes dejar a un asesino suelto solo porque tiene una carita linda!

-No tiene nada que ver con una carita linda! No sabemos si ha sido él!

-¡Ya te ha dicho él que sí! ¡Tres veces!

-Solo míralo! Es un crío!

La cabeza de Shión se inclinó hacia delante, como si el casco pesara demasiado. La discusión de los otros dos era solo su ruido de fondo

-La armadura ha reaccionado antes. Vale la pena intentarlo- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sagitario, que se inclinó, salió, y volvió con la caja de Piscis en las manos.

Volví a tirar de la camisa de Shura, que me miró fastidiado, y volvió a apartarme de un empujón. El pobre solo quería salir de allí, volver a su día a día lo antes posible. Casi daba lástima. Igual que Shion, casi daba lástima ver a esa montaña de músculo tan apesadumbrada, aunque ese día toda mi lástima estaba reservada para mí mismo.

-Qué significa "que ya haya reaccionado"?

-Que alguien cerca de donde tú vivías llamó a la armadura antes. Si no viene significa que no eras tú, y tendremos que volver a buscar a quien fuera para traerle aquí

Recuerdo la caja brillante, que me habrían parecido bonita si hubiera estado en cualquier otra parte, y si no conociera ya muchas como esa. Recordando als de plata que habia visto,l esta solo me daba asco. Abrieron la caja, y se quedaron esperando a que algo no determinado pasara.

Yo miré la caja, fijamente, como si procesando la forma y significado de esa cosa pudiera obrar el milagro que esperaban, pero lo único que conseguía hacer era arrugar la nariz y sentir cada vez más ganas de mandar esa cosa de una patada a las entrañas de la tierra. El miedo se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, y eso es muy inconveniente cuando estás en inferioridad cuatro a uno.

No quería morir, pero, sobre todo, sabía que no podía permitírmelo, necesitaba estar vivo para poder cuidar de la gente de Kiruna.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, a pesar del pesimismo y la rabia, pero no tenía muy claro cómo seguir desde allí. Los segundos pasaban, volviéndose minutos. Notaba a varios santos moviéndose impacientes y mi tiempo de vida agotándose rápidamente, pero no conseguía que me importara. Estaba demasiado furioso. Lo único que podía pensar era que odiaba esa cosa metálica, odiaba ese sitio, odiaba esa gente, sus aires, sus pretensiones, su tradición homicida, su forma de pasar sobre todo y todos. Odiaba cada armadura que había visto y cada persona que la había llevado, y no veía motivos para hacer excepciones. Les odiaba, y les temía. Quería volver al norte, con la gente que me necesitaba allí, pero no podría protegerles de Santuario por mucho, lo sabía. Los santos volverían arriba y se llevarían a alguien más. No quería eso. No quería que ninguno de los niños de allí se convirtiera en uno de ellos, no quería evr a su madre llorando por ello, ya lo había visto muchas veces. Si alguien iba a ser enterrado vivo en ese agujero de locos, prefería mil veces que fuera yo a ninguno de ellos.

Al parecer, según el enfermo que la forjó, eso era un argumento válido. Hubo un estallido de luz, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos la armadura de Piscis cosquillear contra mi piel. Fue tan repentino, y tan agradable, que pegué un respingo y traté de quitármela con las manos. El objeto ronroneaba como un gato. Era casi como un abrazo, familiar y cálido, y a la vez un estallido de poder y pasión como nunca había sentido, inyectadas directamente bajo la piel. Me descubrí disfrutando algo que deseaba odiar, forzado a sentir un placer que no quería. Sentí asco y vergüenza de mí, y familiaridad con todas esas sensaciones. Lancé la armadura tan lejos como pude, con un golpe de voluntad, y me quedé mirándola, resentido. Fue una de las experiencias más confusas de mi vida, y tengo un buen abanico para elegir.

Mientras aún trataba de digerir el caos de emociones que sentía, incapaz de recordar siquiera dónde estaba o con quién, Aiolos me levantó del suelo y por poco le reviento la boca como primera reacción al contacto. Aún sentía la armadura sobre mí, aún intentaba echar ese placer rabioso de mi piel, y otra sensación no solicitada más casi provocó un cortocircuito. Me mordí el labio, controlándome de milagro, y Aiolos siguió a lo suyo, felicitándome y revolviéndose el pelo, y yo sonreí porque solía ser la única forma de que el condenado te dejara en paz.

Finalmente Aiolos captó el mensaje, y me dejó en el suelo.

-Felicidades Dita!Eres uno de nosotros ahora!- Cerré los puños, estrujé la ropa, y me negué a llorar ahí en medio, aunque era lo único que quería hacer desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Aentí con energía.

-¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

Los ojos de Sagitario se apagaron por completo. Bajó la cabeza, y me puso la mano en el hombro, con cuidado. Parecía más triste de lo que Shión me había parecido la primera vez que habló conmigo, y hasta entonces pensaba que eso era imposible

-Me...me temo que no, Dite. Verás...Nosotros...El patriarca no puede dejarte ir sin más, no después de lo que...has dicho que has hecho. Las leyes no lo permiten. Sería el caos en el santuario, los otros santos no lo aceptarían, y...no sería justo, tampoco, con nuestros hermanos caídos. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

Asentí. La desesperada disculpa en esa pregunta no permitía hacer otra cosa, pero no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. La mayoría creían que me quedé en el santuario por Ailos, incluído él mismo, pero fue por Saga. Aiolos era amable pero un esclavo nos e crea con amabilidad, sino con miedo, miedo a lo que Saga haría a la gente de Suecia si me marchaba.

-¿Y después?

-Yo...Quizás..Quizás cuando seas grande. ¿De acuerdo?

-Al Cabo, entonces?- Preguntó Saga a Shión, y este asintió. Yo les miré, curioso, y un poco esperanzado. El agua me gustaba, sobre todo el agua fría, te despierta la mente. Aquello no podía ser malo…


	6. 25 de Marzo Un Toque de Destino (all)

**25 de Marzo.**

 **Un toque de Destino (Afro)**

Antes de dejarme ahí, dijeron algo sobre la voluntad de la Diosa, algo de lugares sagrados. Yo solo sabía que había sal y rocas afiladas y un mar apestoso, Tibio como el sudor y las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera fue tan malo, al principio. Siempre fui buen nadador, y el ruido de las olas y los golpes con las rocas te impedían pensar demasiado. Ni siquiera pensar en casa, donde el agua estaba fría.

Mi energía se agotaba, y mi cabeza giraba cada vez más deprisa. Demasiadas cosas ocurrían demasiado seguidas; comprender el tamaño del mundo, un poco de él, lo incapaz que era de enfrentarme a todo él , se mezclaban con el agotamiento y el sudor. Y estaba la llamada cantarina de la armadura cada vez que mi energía se quebraba, hipnotizándome, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo demás. La deseaba, no era por razón sino por instinto, el mismo instinto que parecía conocerla desde que nació, y que me decía que ese metal ronroneante traía una argolla al cuello que jamás podría soltar una vez dejara que me la pusieran. No tenía ningún deseo de dejarme atrapar, era en lo único en que razón e instinto estaban de acuerdo, y, en medio del mareo, mientras todos mis recuerdos se torcía y desaparecían en la furia de las olas, decidí que no llamaría a la armadura de nuevo. No fue una decisión del cerebro sino de las tripas, ni siquiera el corazón tuvo anda que ver con esto. No quería esa cadena. La conocía. No sé de qué, pero la conocía, sabía lo que me haría, y me negaba a pasar por ello.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé luchando con el agua hasta que ví un bulto con forma humana flotar entre las olas y golpear contra las rocas de la pasarela lejana

 **Un toque de Destino (DM)**

Lección número uno para la vida eficiente, dirigidas al joven DeathMask: Capullo, no te metas con gente más fuerte que tú. Con esa nunca tuviste problemas, por suerte, es bastante intuitiva.

Lección número dos de la vida para el joven DeathMask: Si te metes con sujetos más débiles que tú, al menos cuéntalos antes, para asegurarte de que no son varias docenas. Para más información sobre este concepto tan útil, buscar "marabunta" en el diccionario, y artículos relacionados. Con este,a dorado yo, siempre has tenido algunos problemas.

Lección número tres de la vida para el joven DeathMask, y una que habría sido utilísima en su momento: Si no sabes nadar, vives en la costa, y todo el mundo te odia, no le digas a nadie que no sabes nadar. En serio, es una malísima idea. Pésima. Y si has sido imbécil ya, procura no andar cerca del borde de nada que tenga agua al otro lado.

En serio, enano, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

En los dorados, por supuesto. Sobre todo en de nuestra edad, eso remarcaba más aún que era inalcanzable. Esa línea de poder, esa sensación de dioses entre nosotros, me tranquilizaba.

Si al menos hubiera sabido quién fue, o quienes, habría tenido una idea de cómo me lo había buscado. Quien fuera había tenido, por fin, las agallas de poner una línea en la arena, pero después de hacerlo se habían escabullido entre los arbustos como las ratas que eran, dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu existencia bajo una piedra, ni la líne ani tú os ganáis mucho respeto, al menos, no por mi parte.

Si los tipos hubieran dado la cara quizás habría sentido algo de respeto. Quizás no me hubiera vengado siqueira! Es muy improbable, cierto, peor no totalmente imposible, Mi problema con esas ratas miserables era su cobardía, capaces de todo por evitarse un poco de dolor, y aún con agua salada quemándome los pulmones, y dolor de cabeza mientras el mundo se volvía negro, solo recuerdo la rabia. La rabia, y una energía suave y dulce mezclándose con las olas, llamándome fuera de la oscuridad como una canción de sirena.

 **Un toque de Destino (Afro)**

No conseguía alcanzar al otro niño. Las olas lo rebozaban sobre el lecho de arena y lo lanzaban contra las rocas, pero nunca lo traían lo suficientemente cerca de la reja.

No estaba muerto, y debería haberlo estado hacía bastante tiempo. Podía sentir su energía luchando rabiosamente por sobrevivir, y si él no se rendía yo tampoco podía hacerlo, pero estaba exhausto por resistir el lugar yo mismo, y mi energía se volvía cada vez más débil.

Trataba de empujar las olas lejos de él, para que tuviera tiempo de salir de allí, pero usar demasiada energía no bastaba, las olas se colaban por los lados, y usar demasiada lo lanzaba a él también hacia atrás, directo al agua en retroceso. Aún cuando conseguía apartar el agua de él, el chico apenas se movía. Caía a la arena, recuperaba la conciencia y se sacudía espasmódicamente a intervalos cada vez más distantes, mientras el mar se retiraba y avanzaba.

Me empezaba a faltar el aliento, y notaba, con horrible seguridad, que emplear demasiada energía pronto no sería algo de lo que tener que preocuparme. Apreté los dientes, me forcé a concentrar mi cosmo de nuevo, y empujé la bahía entera hacia atrás, forzando las olas a retirarse. Él cayó sobre la arena y empezó a toser, y a revolverse desorientado, pero demasiado tarde, y demasiado lento. Mi energía se quebró, el mar tibio volvió con una venganza pendiente, le tragó, y a mí me lanzó contra el fondo de la cueva. Mi espalda pegó contra las rocas, el agua tiró de mí hacia abajo en un tirabuzón asqueroso y cálido. En la oscuridad azul sentí el cosmo del otro niño, latiendo, y concentrándose como la llama de un cigarro bajo el mar. Apreté los puños de nuevo, y volví a extender mi cosmos, haciendo retroceder las olas, pero no lo suficiente. Pude correr a la reja de la entrada y agarrarme ahí para ver, peor el niño no tuvo tiempo de despertarse, solo tosía agua instintivamente con los brazos muertos y el torso dando saltos.

Me concentré hasta que sentí que mi cerebro crujía. Yo era más fuerte que ese chico, y tenía que protegerlo, porque él no podía hacerlo solo. El crío estaba en tierra seca y su energía estaba ardiendo, peor él no se movía. Oí una tos débil y un gemido articulado. Doble mi esfuerzo por seguir emitiendo suficiente cosmoenergia como para mantener el mar atrás. Me faltaba el aliento, se me nublaba la mente, y mi barrera temblaba a ojos vista. Finalmente se quebró. Mientras resistía el envite del agua que recuperaba terreno robado con furia, agarrado a los barrotes podía oír mi armadura. Me llamaba, gritaba en mi cabeza cuando el mundo se volvía borroso, o cuando mi energía cedía y yo no lograba siquiera respirar. Prometía todo tipo de poderes y milagros en un lenguaje extraño, pero el precio a pagar a cambio de ese poder se le escapaba en burbujas por la comisura de los labios, como el monstruo rabioso que era.

Me negaba a pagar ese precio. Me negaba, empujaba las olas de nuevo, y rezaba a nada en concreto porque el chico reaccionara a tiempo y se arrastrara hacia las rocas que había había a un lado. Pero no sucedió. Pronto no fui capaz de darle suficiente tiempo ni siquiera para escupir agua. Pronto dejó de toser y despertar, la energía que se había negado a morir heroicamente empezó a apagarse por completo delante de mí, y yo no pude resistirme a llamar a Piscis por más tiempo.

 **Un toque de Destino (Shura)**

La armadura de los peces dorados saltó fuera de su caja con un chasquido de triunfo malicioso, casi humano, y voló por el aire en dirección al cabo como un cometa.

-Está tratando de escaparse!- Exclamé feliz, mientras corría tras la armadura de Piscis que volaba como un cometa de oro en dirección al Cabo. Los mayores estaban en el pueblo, no habían visto eso! Por fin tendría una misión! Una para mí! Una de verdad! Una que cumpliría yo, solo yo! Por fin entenderían que era digno de ser uno de ellos, no solo un huérfano, no solo un estorbo!

No me gustaba el niño nuevo, era ambiguo, ambiguo en todo. No era perfecto como los demás santos, como Géminis y Sagitario. No quería algo imperfecto entre nosotros, significaba que yo podía serlo también, que al santuario...que todo lo que yo quería no era luz, no era solo luz! Y yo la necesitaba.

Corrí, feliz de poder servir a la Diosa. Feliz de poder sentir la aprobación del patriarca! Y, sobre todo, feliz de poder olvidarme de santos asesinos, de poder volver a mis esquemas, limpios y perfectos.

Alcé mi energía para llamar a los demás, peor lo hice tarde. Quería ser el primero. Quería la gloria toda para mí, siempre la quise.

 **Un toque de Destino (DM)**

No recuerdo mucho después de la energía extraña, y el agua en los pulmones y la nube de dolor. Lo siguiente que vi al abrir los ojos fue la imagen majestuosa de Shura de Capricornio, con armadura y todo, devolviéndome a la vida! Me puso tan nervioso que casi me ahogué de nuevo, muerto de vergüenza porque mi ídolo me hubiera conocido como un bulto estúpido que las corrientes traían y llevaban. Mi primer impulso fue esperar a que al tierra me tragara, y el segundo fue volver al agua, pero mi ego me salvó la vida a tiempo. Concentré determinación y orgullo lo mejor que pude y decidí dar una impresión fuerte y gloriosa de ahí en adelante. Esta impresión consistió en toser algas y agua salada por unos diez minutos. Hey! No es lo más estándar, pero, recordándoles, el nene con lata dorada debió haber estado impresionado con la cantidad de agua que estaba echando! Eso fue toda una exhibición.

Me decidía componerme, levantarme, y pronunciar algunas palabras de agradecimiento; emotivas, pero a la vez ingeniosas y llenas de suficiencia, con estilo, para dejarle impresionado. Lo decidí, eso sí , demasiado pronto. Caí de rodillas en vez de levantarme y cada vez que intentaba hablar solo conseguía que sacara chorros de agua por la nariz en vez de por la boca, y me torciera tosiendo aún más fuerte.

Los otros dos dorados llegaron poco después. Yo estaba encantado con la jodida cabalgata peor mi héroe y señor de ese día no parecía muy contento. Sagitario me cargó en su hombro y me llevó fuera de allí mientras yo me sentía como un rey en silla posta. Era buena gente, Sagitario. Todos le teníamos afecto, aunque ninguno le respetamos demasiado.

A lo lejos, Capricornio se esforzaba por aceptar los halagos de su compañero, poniéndose derecho. Era lo más genial, lo más parecido a un Dios que había visto en la vida. Cuando volvía los barracones mi ego tenía el tamaño de una galaxia. Capricornio era genial, y me había tocado! Eso me hacía transitivamente genial a mí también. Era el que había estado más cerca de un Dorado de entre todos los aprendices de plata. Era un semidiós! Uno que tuvo pesadillas con las olas durante meses. Me despertaba ahogándome, y al abrir los ojos y ver solo oscuridad, entraba en pánico. Pero, esta vez, fui un poco menos imbécil. Me aseguré de que nadie lo supiera.

 **Un toque de Destino (Sh)**

No reconocía l crío al que estaba salvando hasta que se incorporó tosiendo y s ele encajó un poco la cara. Mientras Saga me duchaba en halagos, lo único que había querido y que no había conseguido desde que llegué al santuario, solo podía pensar en una cosa. En que no quería áreas gises entre los santos, y sin embargo, acababa de salvarle la vida a un sujeto que yo sabía estaría mejor muerto, y estaba a punto de salvársela a otro.

Por semanas tuve que tolerar que ese sucedáneo de persona, podrido desde el centro del alma y encima solo un aprendiz de plata, me persiguiera por media ciudad y hablara de mí como si fuera mi amigo. Tuve que dejarle las cosas claras, por la vía rápida. Para colmo de humillación, cuando Afrodita salió de allí, antes de tiempo, "gracias" a mi, vino a agradecérmelo, y eso me puso aún más enfermo. Me miró con esa estúpia expresión animal que trajo del bosque, hueca y atenta, y susurró en bajo. Nunca hablaba fuerte. No puedes respetar a alguien que no puede ni hablar fuerte!

-Quería darte las gracias por contarle a Saga lo que pasó. Me dejaron salir antes.

-No me agradezcas nada. No hice nada por tí. Solo dije la verdad. Un santo no miente. Deberías aprender eso, ya que tú eres uno...Más o menos- Suspiré, decidido a ser gracioso y compasivo, como Athen nos había enseñado- La verdad, pensé...esperaba, que la armadura hubiera acudido por suerte la primera vez, peor...Supongo que, si la Diosa aprueba que estés aquí, yo también.

Y me dolió decirlo. Los santos eran todo lo que yo quería ser, odiaba, con pasión ver ese ideal degradado por nada y por nadie. Afrodita miró hacia abajo, y luchó con el idioma un poco más. Su pronunciación siempre fue horrible, hasta el día que murió hablaba griego como un turista. Finalmente, me extendió la manita.

-...Gracias igualmente. ¿Amigos?- La miré, pensativo, pequeña y blanca, y seguramente débil. Me giré, decidido a buscar a sagitario

-De nada, pero, no dije que lo apruebe tanto.


	7. 10 Noviembre (DM) Coherencia

10 Noviembre(DM)

Coherence.

Era la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí. Entró como una exhalación en el templo de Cáncer, sin solicitar permiso, con su aura hirviendo de rabia. Reventó todas las puertas que encontró a su paso hasta la zona privada del templo, me encontró, nos envió a mi y a la silla contra el muro de una patada, y se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, bajo la nube de astillas de madera y trocitos de respaldo metálico. Parecía la encarnación del mismo concepto de odio. Me miró un instante con ojos ardientes, mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento tras el golpe contra la pared, después se giró y se quitó la ropa con un par de movimientos violentos y rápidos.

Se me secó la boca, y los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas. Miré de arriba a abajo sin poder creerme lo que tenía delante. Algo en mi cara le enfureció más aún. En medio de mi contemplación me llevé un rodillazo en la cara, tan fuerte que, teniendo el cosmo bajo llegué a temer por mi vida.

-Bien? Vamos a terminar de una vez con esta mierda- escupió las palabras, casi en mi cara, dio un paso alante, que esperaba fuera un ataque, y separó los brazos en una extraña invitación- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Quiero que te saques de la puta cabeza la maldita mierda que tienes en ella, como sea necesario, para que puedas volver a actuar como un maldito soldado, antes de que nos condenes a todos. ¿Está claro?

-¿C-cómo?

-Ya me has oído

-¿Qué?

-¿No he sido lo bastante claro?

-N-NO! No está claro!Afrodita, ¿Que demonios est- otra pieza de mobiliario reventó contra la pared, literalmente vaporizada por la fuerza del golpe.

-Hoy, pedazo de mierda, estuviste a punto de condenar a todo un continente a una jodida plaga que habría acabado con toda la población muriendo entre vómito y pústulas, porque en medio de una pelea estabas demasiado ocupado mirándome el culo. La semana pasada, y durante todo el puto año, decidiste pelearte conmigo en medio de una misión, y si Shura no hubiera viajado hasta allí y nos hubiera cubierto estaríamos los dos muertos y la tierra jodida, con cuatro santos menos para enfrentarse a Hades. Resulta! Al parecer! Qué empezaste esa pelea porque eres un maricón y estás enfermo!No voy a seguir dando ejemplos, pero podría, por meses

Estaba desnudo en mi templo, ofreciéndose a mí, y yo estaba totalmente aterrorizado. Nunca había oído a Afrodita gritar. Jamás. Siseaba si estaba enfadado, o hablaba más despacio, peor esta vez era diferente. Hasta las voces de als máscaras estaban ahogadas bajo la suya.

-P...Pero...

\- ¿No te quejabas la última vez de que no era coherente? ¿De que dejara a los "estúpidos aldeanos" pellizcarme las mejillas y tocarme el pelo, aunque lo odio, solo porque a ellos les hace felices, pero no te "hiciera feliz" a tí?¿No es lo mismo, en el fondo?- imitaba mi acento al hablar, con veneno goteando en cada sílaba. Afro, nunca le había visto así, no era por la rabia era...algo más. Prefiero no pensar en ello- Bien!, ¡Felicidades! ¡Oficialmente, te estoy dando la razón! ¡Es lo mismo! No me gusta eso, y no me gusta esto, pero. Si es necesario. Mientras tu jodida existencia haga más bien que mal a la te necesitemos, y te necesitemos capaz de luchar cuando Hades venga. Entonces da igual.

Se dio un momento para recuperar el control de sí y poder crear frases completas. La rabia que tragaba se concentraba dentro de él, en forma de ojos de fuego y aura ardiente que aterrorizaba incluso a las máscaras

-Tienes una oportunidad. Una jodida oportunidad para hacer lo que necesites y volver a ser un guerrero funcional. Que seas útil para el Santuario es lo único que compensa que seas un cobarde después de esto sigues actuando como hasta ahora, me encargaré personalmente de borrarte este mundo y mandar tu alma al jodido infierno, no importa que lleve mil días o dos millones de años, acabaré contigo ¿Queda claro?

Todas las amenazas y la ira salían de un cuerpo delgado y perfecto, expuesto frente a mí con los brazos ligeramente separados, al que podía hacer lo que quisiera. No atacaría, conocía el obsesivo autocontrol de Piscis, todo el odio quedaría encerrado sin quemarme si era eso lo que había prometido. Esto no era lo que yo quería. No sabía lo que quería entonces, pero sabía que no era eso. No sé en qué universo esta oferta podría ser vista como remotamente aceptable viniendo de alguien a quien algún día apreciaste. Lo era mucho menos viniendo de alguien a quien querías, querías a tu pesar. Lo único que puedo decir es que él era demasiado guapo, y yo estaba demasiado borracho, como para que ninguno de los dos fuéramos parte de este universo.

No creía que quedara ningún rastro de amistad o confianza entre nosotros, pero si lo había, ese día terminé de dinamitarlo por completo.


	8. 28 Marzo Un Placer Conocerte(all)

**28 Marzo. Primavera**

 **Un Placer Conocerte (Sh)**

Santuario entero se extendía a nuestros pies. Afrodita estaba subido a la barandilla, como un mono, mientras yo me mantenía erguido y serio, dando un buen ejemplo que él se empeñaba en ignorar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El Coliseo

-¿Y eso?

-El puerto

-¿Y eso?

-Un árbol

-Pero, ¿Qué árbol?

-Yo que se! Un árbol!- Me miró decepcionado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los campos de entrenamiento de los aprendices de plata.

Él arrugó la nariz al oír eso, como si oliera algo podrido. Después, señaló otra vez.

-¿Quien es?

\- El niño que sacaste del agua.

-Sacamos- puse mala cara. El intento de cumplido que me hacía sentir humillado más que ninguna otra cosa. No me sentía orgulloso de haber salvado, precisamente, a _ese_ tipo de persona- Lo se, pero, ¿Quien es?

-Entrena para una armadura de plata. Es una desgracia. Apenas le conozco, y si fuera un aprendiz respetable, no debería conocerle en absoluto. No hace más que dar problemas. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No fue invitado a la orden, vino porque le dio la gana, y lleva aquí desde entonces. Quise echarle fuera la primera vez que dio problemas, peor Shion me dijo que le dejara entrenar aquí, si quería- Sacudí la cabeza, no entendía esa decisión aún- No tiene maestro, nadie le tolera ni le aceptaría como alumno, es demasiado irrespetuoso, por eso andará por el borde entrenando solo, pero no te fíes mucho. Si no hay nadie a quien golpear cerca, saldrá a buscarlo. He oído que incluso algunos Santos de Bronce le tienen miedo.

El niño me miraba, entre molesto y confuso, ahora a la nariz arrugada se unía la frente y el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué le vais a dar una armadura entonces?- Se me hinchó el pecho de felicidad con esa pregunta. Tenía la oportunidad de explicar un sagradísimo concepto!

-Si su alma no es pura, la armadura no le aceptará, así que no importa que siga intentándolo. Supongo que el Patriarca piensa que, estando aquí, mantiene a los otros aprendices en guardia. Eso es bueno para ellos

-Y para vosotros también ¿Verdad?

Apenas podía disimular el veneno que le goteaba de la lengua. Mi primer impulso fue violento, pero al final comprendí, y sonreí, indulgente. El pequeño santo era demasiado inmaduro aún para comprender los conceptos complicados como lo hacía yo.

-No entiendo Por qué vendría aquí?

-Para ser más fuerte y poder abusar de más gente, supongo. Por eso hacemos falta nosotros. Venga, baja de ahí, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente.

Afrodita ladeó la cabeza y volvió a arrugar la nariz, poco convencido con algún punto de la respuesta.

 **Un placer conocerte (DM)**

El sonido metálico de la campana envió a todo el mundo con sus maestros, y el extranjero mudo por fin se quedó solo, sin compañeros ni admiradores que le sentaran en sus rodillas y le hicieran cucamonas, mordisqueando algún dulce con los que el resto ni soñábamos. Los aprendices mayores le adoraban, era el muñeco de todos, y los aprendices pequeños le adoraban aún más. Que se adorara de esa forma a un trozo de piel y huesos paliducho y débil me ponía de los nervios.

O quizás, solo estaba celoso.

Me acerqué cuando por fin nos quedamos solos. El niño blanco me sonrió, sentado en su tronco, mordisqueando algo dulce, como de costumbre. Pensé en quitarle la comida, pero ya sabía por experiencia que era demasiado rápido para eso. Me limité a acercar la cara hasta aplastar mi nariz contra la suya.

-No eres tan especial como crees.¿ Sabes? Solo eres un enano- me miró a los ojos, con un puntito de curiosidad, y siguió comiendo- Y eres como un cadáver. Parece que llevas muerto cuatro días.

No hubo reacción. Solo ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si no entendiera mi idioma. Hay quien creía que no entendía griego, o eso se decía por ahí, pero pensaba comprobarlo. Le agarré un poco de piel de la mano y la estiré. Él se dejó hacer, como el muñeco que era, simplemente torció la nariz un poco, y puso esa mirada, que te hacía sentir la criatura más imbécil del planeta

-Ves? Eres raro y feo. Tienes la piel igual que una larva de mosquito.

No hubo reacción. Solo esa mirada.

-Seguro que además eres débil. Podría saltarse los dientes ahora mismo, si quisiera. QUé te parecería eso, eh enano?

Le empujé el hombro, porque estaba empezando a cabrearme demasiado con su cara de palo. No se movió ni un milímetro con el empujón, y siguió sin reaccionar, solo mirándome con curiosidad, irradiando tanta indiferencia que llegué a preguntarme qué hacía ahí, por qué iba nadie a escucharme, y si yo existía siquiera. Seguí intentando molestarle un rato, peor al final tuve que marcharme,por pura auto conservación mental. Juro que, mientras me iba, oí una risilla.

Volví a intentar molestarle otros días, por principios, pero tuve que darme por vencido, y, como yo, todos los abusones profesionales del lugar. Al final, todos nos rendimos y nos olvidamos de él. El niño blanco y mudo pasó a ser parte del paisaje, y eso era para mí esa tarde.

Creo que había perdido una pelea con el maldito aprendiz de Cáncer, por enésima vez, y necesitaba descargar frustración en algo blando y estúpido. O quizás solo estaba aburrido. Recuerdo haber insultado a un grupo de mocosos, medio a posta medio por accidente. Se volvieron pequeños y escaparon como un grupo de conejos, y los mismos tipos que decían que yo era una bestia se murieron de risa por todo el campo, asi que decidí seguir con ello y decidí seguir a algunos conejitos. Finalmente, un santo de bronce, que debía tener algo más de sangre en las venas que el resto, decidió encararme. Lo mandé al suelo con el dorso de la mano, y el público enloqueció. Yo mismo encontraba aquello de lo más gracioso. Podíamos odiarnos entre nosotros, pero como aprendiz no hay nadie a quien odies más que a alguien que tiene ya una armadura, y este payaso estaba haciendo un ridículo delicioso. Le dí un poco de lo que se había estado buscando, aunque debía sacarme dos cabezas y unos cuantos años. El público coreaba, música para mis oídos, y todo iba tan bien como podía irme a mí una tarde, hasta que un niño pequeño, hermano de alguno de los capullos de bronce a los que estaba poniendo en su sitio, decidió meterse en la pelea.

La puta bola de mocos y lágrimas mal orientados se llevó una patada que lo lanzó al otro lado del campo. Recuerdo el comienzo de su vuelo. Recuerdo echar a correr para cazarlo antes de que llegara al suelo y hacer lo único que un hombre razonable puede hacer con una pelota de algo, patearla de nuevo hasta que vomite las tripas. Estaba preparando mi mejor pose maradoniana, peor el crío no llegó hasta mí, un destello lo agarró en el aire. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un placage llegado de la nada, sabor a hierba, y al extranjero traslúcido sobre mi espalda, sujetándome los brazos con manitas diminutas. Juré por lo bajo que iba a pintar los campos con sus sesos, y sacudí las manos. Librarme de ese enano sería fácil, creía, pero las manos no eran humanas, eran de acero, por lo menos. Ni se movió. Traté de moverme, sacudirme, rodar, pero la presa era tan sólida que no se movió un milímetro. En algún punto el enano se hartó de mí, y comenzó a apretar con las manos en mis muñecas. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Cuando por fin me quedé quieto, tieso por el dolor, el niño aflojó la presa y se inclinó sobre mí, susurrándome muy bajito en la oreja. Fui el primero en Santuario que oyó a Piscis hablar, exceptuando a Capricornio. Su voz era suave, con palabras tan rizadas de erres y sonidos germánicos que parecían gruñidos de osezno.

-Vuelve a tocar a un niño pequeño...- susurraba, su aliento humedeciendo mi oído- ...y te arrancaré la piel a tiras. Palmo a palmo. ¿Me has entendido?

Asentí con entusiasmo, convencido de que iba a salir de allí con mucha menos sangre que con la que había entrado. Él se levantó y se marchó de allí con la cabeza baja, mordisqueando algo, como siempre. Que algo tan escuálido tuviera tanta fuerza fue solo la mitad de la sorpresa. La otra mitad de la sorpresa fue que, teniéndola, no me hubiera hecho mucho daño. Eso era nuevo.

 **Un Placer Conocerte (Aph)**

Solo oí trozos sueltos de la discusión que se filtraban por el pasillo del templo central, pero fue suficiente para hacerme una idea. Los mayores se marcharon a un concilio secreto con el patriarca, y el pobre Shura se había quedado fuera, mirando la puerta como un perrito abandonado. Llevaba puesta su armadura al completo, a pesar de que el sol del maldito santuario podía cocer las piedras. Tenía la nariz muy alta, y se sujetaba el casco con la mano para que no se le cayera.

-Me dejaron para vigilar Santuario. Quieren asegurarse de que los demás estáis seguros mientras ellos están ocupados- Yo asentí, muy seriamente, mientras veía una lagrimilla rodar por la mejilla de Shura. Él también lo notó, y levantó la barbilla aún más alto, a riesgo de romperse el cuello por al menos ocho sitios.

-Shura…¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que si! Estas cosas tan banales no me afectan. ¡No soy vanidoso!

No eramos amigos. Menos teniendo en cuenta que él no creía que fuera justo que yo estuviera vivo, y había sido muy claro al respecto. Pero...

-Vengo de la aldea. Me crucé con unos aprendices en los campos de entrenamiento. Estaban hablando de cuál es su santo de oro favorito...y decían que eres tú- Su cara se iluminó de inmediato

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!, ¡En serio!- Era mentira, por supuesto- ¡No hacían más que hablar de tí! ¡Todo el rato! Hablaban tanto de tí que tuve que marcharme, porque me estaba sintiendo dolido…-Su sonrisa crecía y crecía a pesar de sus esfuerzos, como un parásito invasor

-Debiste oir mal. Seguro que hablaban de Aiolos- Negué con la cabeza, convencidisimo

-Era el favorito de algunos, claro...pero la mayoría te preferían a tí

-¿Es broma?

-No

-¿Lo prometes?

-De verdad

-¿Lo jutas?

-Eh...Ssi. Si, claro!

-¡Júralo por Athena!

-Eh…

Vale, sabía que Athena no quería que fuéramos mintiendo en su nombre por ahí, pero, estaba seguro de que, si ella estuviera viendo la carita de Shura como la estaba viendo yo, habría hecho lo mismo. Capricornio salió, poniendo toda su voluntad en no ir pegando saltitos, y lo siguiente que supe de él era que andaba por los campos de entrenamiento, hablando con todo el mundo, y saludando a los grupos de aprendices con una mano, como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra.


	9. 2,3 de Abril Cosas de Críos (all)

**Primavera. 2 de Abril**

 **Cosas de Críos (Aph)**

\- Asi que, pones la mano aquí, y haces que las tabas boten, así, y entonces…

-¡Vale, vale!, ¡Lo he entendido!¡Déjame probar!

Fue la primera vez que conseguí que jugara conmigo,y la recuerdo como una gloriosa victoria por guerra de desgaste. Sus ojos se encendían, la mariposilla verde volvió a brillar en ellos, y por primera vez desde que le conocía sonrió como el niño que era. Ojalá hubiera llegado a conocerle algo más, antes de...bueno, de acabar aquí.

Recuerdo a Aiolia, acercándose a cuatro patas como un gato, atraído por el ruido de huesos rebotando contra el mármol. Shura le miró con cara de asesino y yo me apresure a agarrar al crío y sentarlo sobre mis rodillas, antes de que metiera la mano en las trabajosas acrobacias de Shura y la cosa se pusiera sangrienta. Los huesos saltarines, por supuesto, tenían más atractivo que yo, porque estaban prohibidos, pero me las ingenié para sobornarle con unos terrones de azúcar y algunos juegos de manos para que se quedara sentado a mi lado. Era adorable de pequeño. Solía jugar con él cuando Shura tenía uno de sus ataques de dignidad terminal, y cuando Aiolos estaba de viaje, me lo solía encontrar escondido debajo de mi cama, agarrado a algún oso de peluche que, claramente, no era suyo, porque estaba de una pieza. En privado, y creo que nunca le reconocí esto a nadie, se solía imaginar que era mi hermano pequeño. La idea me hacía tanta ilusión que casi me daba vergüenza. Quizás se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, secuestrado por un monstruo marino, o por un asqueroso santo de plata que lo había traído aquí; lo descubriremos por casualidad a causa de alguna carta escrita por nuestra madre que estaría oculta en...Creo que aún me da vergüenza solo pensarlo. Tenía un universo entero de explicaciones y aventuras al respecto.

 **Cosas de Críos (Sh)**

-Y, por eso, debemos luchar por salvar a Athena! Seguidme, y no conoceréis lo que es la derrota!Juntos quebraremos las torres del cielo, y haremos temblar el mismo infierno!

Mi discurso duró minutos, durante los cuales puse el alma en cada palabra. Era apasionado! Era una inspiración! Era fuerte y valiente! Era el mejor capitán del universo! Cuando terminé, las filas de ositos de peluche que formaban frente a mí estaban claramente impresionadas. Un oso marrón, que Aiolos me había regalado mi primer año en Santuario, levantó el puño en el aire y coreo mis palabras, seguido por todos los demás!

 **Cosas de Críos (DM)**

No tenían huevos de meterse conmigo. Ninguno. Un año atrás podrían llegar a intentarlo, si estaban en grupos, pero, tras unos cuantos huesos rotos, se les habían quitado las ganas.

Aún así, cotorrean, siempre al abrigo de sus maestros, como el atajo de cobardes que eran. Decían que no tenía maestro, que no debía estar allí...Yo, mientras, leía. Me hacía sentir acompañado. Me tiraba debajo de un árbol y me convertía en un gran conquistador, cruzando los alpes en elefante, o en un chiflado salvaje en taparrabos que descuartizaba invasores, o en el Cesar de roma, compuesto y digno a pesar de ser apuñalado veintitrés veces por un atajo de cobardes que no podían encajar que fuera mejor que ellos. Podía ser todos los hombres fuertes que habían existido en el mundo, sin que nadie me molestara ¡Eso era felicidad!

 **Primavera. 3 de Abril**

 **Sonrisas Rodantes** (Aph)

-Hey, ¡Afro! ¡Afro! ¡Afro!- Cubrí la herida de la que los rosales estaban bebiendo, instintivamente, al notar que alguien se acercaba. La imagen de Capricornio, derrapando sobre el sagradísimo mármol, con una sonrisa de niño en la cara, se me quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria, por lo imposible que parecía. Me agarró de la mano y me sacó a tirones al patio. Para jugar. Voluntariamente. Eso es una victoria, lo demás son naderías.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esas pelotas de cristal que viste en la aldea?, ¿Te acuerdas?¿Te acuerdas?¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Si!

Se me encendieron los ojos pensando en esas pelotitas brillantes de colores. Shura desplegó una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, y abrió una bolsa delante de mis narices. Yo pegué un brinco y aplaudí, y él se volvió medio metro más alto.

-¡Conseguí unas cuantas!, ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Me las dio un...eh...Santo de Plata¿Creo? No me acuerdo. ¡No importa!. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a jugar!¡Puedes dar de comer a esas cosas más tarde!

 **Sonrisas Rodantes (Sh)**

Me negaba a admitir que el juego me importara tanto. Yo era un caballero, serio y formal! Asi que, para no demostrarlo en público, entrenaba de noche, a escondidas, detrás de la estatua de Athena, donde nadie podía verme.

Ajusté con cuidado la posición de mis dedos, cerré un ojo, saqué la lengua, medí la distancia con precisión quirúrgica, y disparé. La bola de cristal rodó sobre el suelo hasta ir a meterse en un agujero negro y húmedo, lleno de dientes, que había salido de la nada

-¡Aiolia!- Grité, furioso. El chiquillo sonrió,mostró la canica atrapada entre sus dientes, y salió corriendo. Yo salí detrás, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía.

Aiolia era demasiado fuerte como para que los sirvientes pudieran controlarlo, y cuando Aiolos no estaba en el Santuario, su hermanito se volvía la peor pesadilla de todo el santuario y no había persona razonable que no fantaseara con degollarlo.

Lo atrapé sin problema, peor el enano no abría la boca, y no hay muchas formas no letales de solucionar ese problema.

 **Rolling Smiles (DM)**

No se ni para qué había pedido canicas. Fue una estupidez. Mamá los había enviado en un paquetito adorable, cuidadosamente envuelto con papel marrón, pero, ¿Quien iba a querer jugar conmigo? Todos los niños allí estaban jugando con ellas, asi que, pensé que, tal vez...pero no, por supuesto. Ahora eran solo una bolsa llena de certificados de humillación. Me senté en la hierba, tratando de entretenerme yo solo con ellas, pero sin alguien con quien competir estas cosas no sirven de nada. .Además, era uno de esos días, tras una de esas noches, y estaba furioso y dolido y con ganas de llorar sin ningún motivo, cuando una figura embutida en armadura se acercó a mi. Era Shura de capricornio. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Era una visión imponente! Tenía mi edad, pero parecía mucho más alto, con todo y cuernos!

Mi héroe personal me miró, y me habló a mi! ¡A mi! Iba a ser la envidia de los aprendices, pero ni siquiera yo pensaba en eso en ese momento.¡ Mi mundo estaba patas arriba solo con pensar que Shura se acordaba de mí!

Hablamos un poco, me preguntó por mis canicas, y yo le di todas las que le gustaron. Cogió la mayoría, asegurando que volvería al día siguiente para jugar conmigo. Me sentí como el rey del mundo el resto del día. Por supuesto, no volví a saber de Shura en meses.


	10. Amigos Para Siempre (Afro)(4 Estaciones)

**April 4. Spring**

Me alejé del grupo de aprendices mayores con los que había estado jugando esa tarde y me acerqué a sombra masquiforme que nos había estado siguiendo todo el día. Según me vio alejarme del grupo y caminar hacia él, se sentó en en la hierba y fingió mirar a absolutamente ningún sitio. Me dan ganas de sonreír al acordarme. Es un mentiroso lamentable, no se como nadie se enteró de lo de Saga antes.

Mantuvo su farsa, pasando la vista de vacío en vacío fingiendo que no sabía que yo estaba ahí, aún cuando estuve a menos de un paso de él, de pie tapándole el sol y mirando directamente. Al final, tuve que hablar para darle un escape a su absurdo, y solo por evitármelo estuve a punto de irme por donde había venido. A veces me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiera hecho. Supongo que no habría pasado nada. Estaba destinado a la armadur,a a fin de cuentas

-Hola

-Oh. Hola. Estás ahí! a¡No te había visto!, ehem. ¿que quieres?

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Yo? ¡Pf! Vaya idiotez! Yo no te estaba siguiendo! Solo...Me gusta venir aquí. Hay mucho...eh...mucho…

Y aunque había muchas mariposas, mucha hierba verde, muchas flores de colores, muchas zarzamoras, muchas nubes y muchos escarabajos de todos los colores, a él no se le ocurrió nada, asi que cerró la boca, se puso como un tomate, y siguió manteniendo su mentira a base de voluntad.

-¿Y a tí que te importa! ¡Enano!

Le miré, curioso. Era un chico extraño. Había algo que no acababa de cerrar. Me daba lástima, siempre estaba solo. Me encogí de hombros y me tumbé unos cuantos pasos más allá para poder mirar las nubes y comer a gusto. Ese era uno de mis sitios preferidos en las afueras. Cuando el dragón algodonoso que flotaba sobre mí se convirtió en un corderito con cuernos, sentí movimiento a mi lado. DeathMask se había levantado y se estaba sentando ahora justo al lado de mí

-¿Qué? ¿Eres el dueño de este sitio?-negué con la cabeza, intrigado, de nuevo- ¡Pues entonces! ¡Me pongo donde quiero!

Recuerdo que pensé en contestarle, pero era mucho trabajo. En vez de eso, me levanté y caminé un poco hacia un lado, lejos de él. Allí me volví a tumbar y seguí mirando las nubes mientras mordisqueaba el bollo de crema con el que me había hecho al pasar por Rodoiro (uno de ellos) El corderito del cielo no tuvo tiempo ni de perder los cuernos cuando el crío moreno que había sacado del agua volvió a moverse y a sentarse a mi lado, prácticamente encima de mí. Cuando giré el rostro me lo encontré mirándome directamente, con tanta cara de desafío cómo puede uno poner con diez años, que en su caso, era mucha. Estaba buscando pelea, y se frustraba al evr que yo no tenía intención de dársela. En vez de eso, se me ocurrió un plan. No tenía mucha experiencia haciendo amigos, normalmente eran otros los que se acercaban a mí, pero sí sabía domesticar animales, y no podía ser muy distinto.

Volví a levantarme, él volvió a seguirme, y cuando fue a abrir la boca para hacerse notar más, temiendo que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba casi encima de mí, extendí el bollo hacia él, y lo sacudí un poco.

Mask se quedó mirando el hojaldre, como si fuera una aparición mística. Volví a agitarlo y a acercarlo hacia él

-C..como..?- Lo mantuve a su alcance. No era un mensaje tan difícil!- ¿Y..Ya estás lleno?

Negué con la cabeza, y él me miró sin comprender. De nuevo tuve que hablar, y de nuevo estuve tentado de dejarlo correr y seguir por mi lado para ahorrarme el molesto esfuerzo..peor no podía. Había algo trágico en que ese niño no comprendiera que estaba intentando compartir algo

-Coje un poco-Aclaré, al final, peleándome contra el griego en una batalla que el griego solía ganar, muy a mi pesar. ´Le ladeó la cabeza esta vez, y volvió a mirarme, preguntándose si aquello estaria envenenado, o relleno de arañas, o algo por el estilo.

Yo esperaba que agarrara la comdia y saliera corriendo como una ardilla, o como la máquina de abusar que se suponía que era, pero en vez de eso cortó una esquinita con los dedos, un trocito ridículamente pequeño, y me devolvió el resto. No vi su cara, pero su voz sonó tan descolocada que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no reirme. Una vez cogen comida de tu mano, el resto está hecho.

-Oye...tú.. deberías estar enfadado conmigo, Rencor y eso. Has oído hablar del concepto?- negué con la cabeza, convencido de que yo estaba por encima de esas cosas. Era un crío, pero también era imbécil. Ojalá pudiera patearle a ese "niño" la maldita boca. No tiene ni idea del rencor que puede acumular.

Mask me miró extrañado, como si acabara de volverme verde. Siempre tuvo más sentido común que yo, pero no supe verlo. En vez de eso se me escapó una a sentime cada vez más protector hacia ese chico tan extraño.

 **Verano.** **19 Septiembre**

-Apártate, Cáncer

-¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. Apártate de ahí.

-¡Me importa una m***** que no lo sea! ¡No podemos mezclarnos en política internacional sin el p*** permiso del p*** Patriarca, y lo sabes! ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

-Espero asegurarme de que cierto megalómano deje de tener medios para masacrar a su pueblo, en cuanto un cretino de m***** se quite de enmedio.-

-Saga te hará matar por esto ¡Imbécil!

-¡No puede matarme! Nos necesita a todos para cuando Hades se alce, y lo sabes. Pataleará, es todo. ¡Hazte a un lado!

-La última vez estuvo cerca- Ahí tenía un punto. La última vez había estado muy, muy cerca. Saga empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más inestable, y ninguno podríamos ignorar eso por mucho más tiempo. Arrugué el gesto e hice un quiebro, fastidiado por tener que admitir que Mask tenía razón. En eso, posiblemente en mucho más.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que me haga? Pensé que te gustaba mirar- Mask apretó los dientes, pero no se marchó.

La línea cuadrada de su mandíbula se marcó bajo la piel. Eso eran malas noticias. Muy malas noticias. Si ni siquiera herir su orgullo lograba que me dejara en paz, nada lo lograría, y yo no podía empezar una pelea allí. Peligro de explosiones incontroladas aparte, no tenía tres años que perder peleándome con otro santo dentro de un búnker subterráneo antes de pasar a deshacerme de la hermosa colección de fuegos artificiales que nuestro querido y megalómano amigo estaba coleccionando, mientras el resto del mundo hacía NADA al respecto.

-O eres idiota, o te has vuelto loco. Puedes provocar una guerra con esto. ¿No querías paz en la Tierra?

-¿Si? ¿Y qué van a usar en esa guerra? ¿Piedras? Ese es el j***** punto! ¡Hazte a un lado!

El presiente del lugar, electo o no, era un completo chiflado con un historial de pesadilla, y estaba armándose hsa los dientes por "defensa", según él. Nunca estuve a favor de que los paíess tuvieran su propio ejército. La tierra ya nos tenía a nosotros para protegerla y mantener las cosas en su sitio, no necesitaba ninguna otra "defensa" muy especialmente teniendo en cuenta como solía usarse. Había visto de sobra bastantes muestras de gente defendiendo a sus ciudadanos, y los susodichos ciudadanos tendían a terminar descuartizados por las baldosas. En cualquier caso, Santuario no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, y todo el mundo tenía derecho a mantener su trocito de muerte en potencia en el garaje. Era necesario, independencia, acuerdos internacionales, vale, lo que sea, si hay que tragarlo lo haré, pero este tipo había cruzado la línea en todas las direcciones posibles hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Pronto tendría una colección de juguetes suficiente como para hacer que Santuario tuviera que "negociar" con él, en el peor de los casos. Eso no era aceptable. Menos sabiendo lo que "negociar" podría significar con este sujeto. Una mierda, eso valía la ley internacional, la reputación de la Diosa y el demonio mismo en comparación. Si Saga no pensaba hacer nada para evitarlo, yo si pensaba hacerlo. Ya estaba usando la presencia de esas cosas para mover diplomacia en la dirección que le convenía, y ya había gente sufriendo por ello. En eso no había justicia, y si seguíamos mirando desde el borde acabaríamos por no estar en posición de remediarlo.

Al menos, eso pensaba yo. Mask no era muy partidario de esa teoría, y estaba decidido a quedarse en medio, sabiendo que yo nunca empezaría una pelea allí.

-De acuerdo. Tu ganas- Bajé las manos y relajé la guardia. Mi niñera de esa tarde dibujó una sonrisa de victoria, y relajó la suya

-Parece que aún te falta un poco par aser completamente imbécil.

-Esto sigue sin gustarme- Echo a andar a su lado, hacia la salida del búnker

-No es cuestión de gusto, Piscis. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

DeathMask mantuvo media guardia mientras andaba, y fue sacudiendo la cabeza, como negando para sí, todo el trayecto hasta la puerta. En la oscuridad del búnker, uno podría jurar que estaba realmente preocupado por lo que me pudiera pasar, peor a la luz del día quedaba claro que la expresión no era preocupación. Estaba confuso. Confuso sobre todo, y sobre todos. Demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiadas áreas grises. Yo también conocía esa sensación, pero no de la misma manera. No tan intensamente como revelaban las sombras oscuras en su cara. Me disculpé mentalmente por añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya tenía, y, al poco de salir al sol y de que él inclinara la cara hacia atrás, creyendo que el peligro había pasado, desaparecí entre pétalos de rosa.

Le veo un toque humorístico a los pétalos de rosa en ese movimiento. Será una rareza mía. Mask no els encontró ni puta gracia. Cuando logró alcanzarme, con topitos rojos y rocío enganchados en el pelo y cara de irme a arrancar la tráquea con los dientes, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento- Dije, sinceramente, mientras encajaba el placaje y me dejaba tirar al suelo. Sus puños se cerraron con rabia. Me esperaba un puñetazo, y no tenía intención de esquivarlo. Me lo merecía. Al menos, según su libro, estaba seguro de merecerlo, y si eso era lo que exigían sus estrellas, tenía la bendición de Athena. Sin embargo, no llegó. Cancer se limitó a mirar con impotencia como las rosas piraña convertían los últimos restos de aquel interior en partículas metálicas que llovían sobre nosotros.

-Idiota- Siseó, llevándose una mano crispada a la cabeza. Parecía muy cansado.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo sé...lo sé…-Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si hablaba conmigo. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, recompuesto y testarudo como al principio, mientras la estructura de cemento se rajaba y empezaba a caer a pedazos- Mira. Fui yo. ¿Entendido? Vamos a acabar esta jodida locura que has empezado, con los bunker que quedan. Si me van a sacar las tripas, quiero que sea por un trabajo completo. Y después iremos a Santuario. Yo diré que fui yo, y tú cerrarás tu puta boquita de piñón!

-¿Qué?, ¡No!

-Mira florecilla ¡No me jodas más por hoy! ¡No quiero que Saga te mate! Mi historial está bastante más limpio que el tuyo. Será más blando conmigo.

-Eso es una estupidez, y lo sabes! No va a ser más blando contigo- Sacudí la cabeza y aparté un pilar que caía con la mano izquierda. Mask pulverizó un cascote que iba a caer cerca, por el puro placer de hacerlo, y pegó un bufido. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, peor aún no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba él haciendo allí, y la confusión no me ayudaba a pensar claro.

-¡Si digo que lo hará es que lo hará!, ¿Joder!. ¡SE que lo hará, y se por qué! ¡Fíate de mí por una vez en tu puta vida! ¿Quieres? ¡Esto no es un favor!¡No quiero que el Santuario se beilite más aún y tú no estás recuperado de la última vez.

Agaché la cabeza, y le di la razón. Él bufó de nuevo, más furioso que satisfecho, y volvió a golpear un trozo de pared que caía sobre nosotros. No le di la razón por humildad, sino más bien pro confusión. Saga era inestable, si, pero no TAN inestable como para preocuparse por esto. Había algo ahí que me estaba perdiendo

-No vas a salir de rositas, Piscis. Pienso vengarse de esto….

-Lo se.

-...Lo que sea que me haga Saga te lo pienso devolver, con intereses¡ Y no se te ocurra quejarte porque te lo has ganado a puto pulso, y lo sabes!- Asentí, con un sabor amargo en la boca, y seguimos caminando en silencio.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-...,..., He estado...ocupado. Órdenes y...bueno. Cosas.

-¿Y te has desocupado justo hoy?-Una pequeña explosión de oro hizo saltar las rocas

-Joder, Afrodita!, ¿No sabes simplemente aceptar un favor?- nos miramos por un momento, peor no pudimos aguantar la mirada demasiado tiempo. Suspiré, y esta vez fue mi turno de sacudir la cabeza. Me tragué varias respuestas, como que creía que eso no era un favor.

-Supongo que las "cosas" fueron bien.

-Si-Él apretó la boca y se rascó el cuello, mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Y tú? ¿Noticias?

-Me iré a Groenlandia dentro de poco.

-Suena bien.

-si

-.., Suena a un sitio tranquilo- Asentí con la cabeza

-Deberías ir a verlo, algún día. El clima es suave en verano.

-Si...supongo que si. Quizás, algún día.

-¿Seguirás _ocupado_?

-¿Te importa?

 **Otoño. 23 de Noviembre**

"-No. No siempre fue así."

"-No. No tuvo ningún maestro particularmente cruel"

"-No, no tuvo que ver más de lo que ya hemos visto todos, al menos, hasta donde yo puedo saber"

Y el cachorro de león seguía haciéndome preguntas. Un compañero había intentado matarle, y ni siquiera directamente, sino a traición. No le culpo por buscar respuestas. No es el único con el que tuve esa conversación, ni el primero. Al final todos insistían y daban vueltas, buscando alguna historia trágica que redimiese a DeathMask. Descubrir alguna terrible tragedia familiar. Descubrir algún trauma monstruosos, algún maestro infame más allá de las palabras, que convirtió a Cáncer en un maníaco sádico. Algo. Quieren saber cuándo empezó. Quieren culpar a un humano. Pero esto no empezó. Siempre estuvo ahí. No fue culpa de ningún humano.

-Su cosmo siempre estuvo hueco.

Es la única explicación que les puedo dar. Es la única que hay. Ese agujero ululante en su aura no es un reflejo del ser en que se ha convertido, como todos suelen asumir. Siempre estuvo ahí. Ese hueco helado estaba allí la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando él era solo un crío que hacía lo imposible por obligarme a reír, y le fue devorando vivo año tras año.

-Es voluntad de la Diosa. Quizás debas preguntarle a ella, parece que le gusta así.

Leo me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Yo logré obligarme a cerrar la boca a tiempo y salir de allí. Un momento de honestidad más sobre lo que opinaba de los dioses, de todos ellos, y me habría ganado una ejecución por blasfemia a pulso.

Ni siquiera parecía una mala perspectiva.

 **Invierno. 23 de Diciembre**

Cuando acaban contigo, solo oyes ruido blanco, una especie de zumbido que te vuelve loco. Por una pequeña eternidad no puedes ver, no puedes pensar, no puedes siquiera recordar qué forma tienes. Lentamente, muy lentamente, una vez te dejan en paz, el dolor se dulcifica lo bastante como para devolverte tu identidad. Recuerdas qué eres, quién eres, dónde estás, e incluso que forma tienen. No recuerdas a nadie más, eso lleva tiempo extra, peor al menos recuerdas que eres un ser finito, separado del universo, y que hay algo más que agonía, en alguna parte, por ahí fuera. Entretanto no eres más que una raja en el tejido del universo que no puede oír ni sus propios alaridos, que solo ve gris y rojo y escucha ese maldito zumbido, sin recordar siquiera lo que es escuchar.

Cuando empiezas a oír palabras a través de la niebla sabes que han debido terminar contigo hace tiempo. El oído regresa antes que la vista, antes incluso que tú mismo. No sé por qué. Supongo que no quieren que nos perdamos nada importante.

Trato de recordar una vez más qué forma se supone que tengo, y, entre tanto, oigo los gritos de Leo, llegando desde distancias infinitas y grises, y la voz de Mask. Un siseo abriéndose paso a través del zumbido.

Levanto la vista, o trato de hacerlo. Las sombras grises se contraen para formar su cara lo mejor que pueden, aunque ahora mismo no soy capaz de juzgar el éxito que han tenido, ni siquiera recuerdo qué se supone que tengo que ver.

La voz vuelve a sonar, insistente, peor el zumbido es más fuerte. Me ha llevado varios intentos entender qué dice. Mi nombre, creo. No era necesario, lo habría recordado, eventualmente.

Me vuelve a llamar, justo cuando empezaba a hundirme en el gris otra vez. Es aires el que grita ahora…¿Creo? Era aries antes? No lo recuerdo. Trato de levantar la vista hacia la fuente del siseo que me está taladrando el cerebro, para comprobar si existe o si estoy alucinando otra vez, mientras los recuerdos de quien soy, y quién es él, vuelven a mí como una marea descontrolada. El extraño relieve de cara sobre gris se acerca lo que puede, y trata de examinarme. Estamos en el infierno, imbécil, no podemos morir otra vez ¿Qué te preocupa, exactamente? Aún así, por su cara parece que al que acaban de torturar es a él. ¿Lo ha sido? No, diría que no, no es su turno. Me recuerda a la expresión del bunker, y a aquella otra vez...Tropiezo en los recuerdos y caigo al gris otra vez. Su voz sisea y me atraviesa el cerebro como una aguja ardiendo. Ya he tenido suficientes de esas por hoy.

-Afro!

-¿Qué m**** quieres?!

-¡Di algo, maldita sea! Llevas una eternidad sin moverte!- Qué quieres que diga, exactamente? Para qué quieres que diga nada? No hay nada que decir, no hay nada que pueda cambiar. Esos arranques de amabilidad me habrían venido muy bien cuando estábamos vivos, pero aquí, son tan inútiles como todo lo demás que podamos hacer. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan furioso.

-¿Afro?

-No te entiendo, Mask. No te entiendo...Ni siquiera ahora.

-...

-¿Que esperabas oir?

-...Dí lo que te de la gana. Solo habla.


	11. 6 de Julio Piel y Hueso (all)

**Verano. 6 Julio**

 **Piel y Hueso (DM)**

El condenado pez volvía hoy del fin del mundo, y yo no podía dejar de andar templo arriba y templo abajo. Era una mierda echarle de menos, era una mierda estar así, y, sobre todo, era una mierda tener que reconocerlo, peor había sido casi un año y me había quedado sin excusas hacía mucho tiempo. Si, Shura era aburrido, Si, el Santaurio era horrible y los problemas que Saga nos echaba encima, demasiados. Pero al final eran excusas y todo se resumía en que yo quería que Piscis estuviera conmigo, en vez de vegetando en una placa de hielo envenenado. Podíamos hablar vía cosmos, pero a él mi cosmos no le gustaba, y además, no era lo mismo. Seamos honestos. Aquello no era "normal" ni siquiera cuando eramos críos los dos. Le echaba de menos demasiado, le buscaba demasiado, me alegraba demasiado verle contento, y necesitaba demasiado tenerle cerca cuando estaba triste, pero al menos era algo inofensivo, que no pedía más que compañía y que ver a mi amigo feliz. Hasta entonces.

Shura entró trotando en mi templo. Fuimos juntos hasta el puerto, donde un barco pequeño de velas blancas estaba atracando. Un desfile interminable de marineros que no me interesaban en absoluto empezó a salir del barco. Una fila eterna. Yo me daba golpecitos en el brazo, cada vez más nervioso, hasta que por fin le vimos bajar. Era imposible reconocerle, y, a la vez, era imposible _no_ hacerlo.

Shura sonrió y se acercó andando. Afrodita salió corriendo y le dio un abrazo con placaje que casi le tira al suelo.

-¡Vaya!¡Nada de saludos a distancia!¡Por fín hemos conseguido civilizarte! ¡Ya eres todo un mediterráneo!

-¡Vete al demonio!

-Nos has echado de menos¿Eh, rubito?

-Meh, No te lo creas mucho!

Los dos se abrazaban, y empujaban, y peleaban amistosamente, encantados de volver a verse, pero yo seguía petrificado, buscando al crío que recordaba.

-¡Hey!¡Mask!, ¡Creo que Afro se ha vuelto más alto que tú!

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Es tan canijo como siempre!

Dios, ojalá fuera cierto. Afrodita había crecido. Mucho. Ese era el problema. Estaba confundido. Y molesto. La misteriosa alquimia que había ocurrido en Groenlandia en esos diez meses no podía ser calificado más que de alta traición. Yo había enviado allí una pequeña bola de pelo blancuzco, todo mofletes y ojos, que estaba siempre comiendo, se quedaba en nada cuando la mojabas y tenía que pasar dos veces por el mismo sitio para hacer sombra. Adorable, si, pero de adorabilidad inofensiva. La criatura que me habían devuelto despuntaba una belleza que no era inofensiva en absoluto. Todo ojos y piernas, y pómulos. Pómulos que pronto podrían cortar cristal. Piernas que no se acababan nunca, que eran infinitas, que tenían un "continuará" y un "etcétera" escrito a medio muslo porque no había forma de mirarlas enteras de un tirón. Traía unos hombros que eran dos veces los que se había llevado, y su carita redonda había sido afilada por las puntas, sin avisarme ni pedirme opinión ninguna. Su voz aún era infantil, pero desafinada, y tenía notas graves que salían de la nada cada vez que se reía, y me generaban un cruce entre ansiedad, fiebre terminal, y curiosidad exploratoria, que no había sentido nunca. Esperaba alegrarme al verle, sentir calidez y ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas y agradables, pero no esperaba...hambre.

-¡Pobre! ¡Me ha echado _tanto_ que no puede ni mover el culo para acercarse a saludar! Jodido vago…!¡Ven aquí!

Se río. Las notas graves saltaban en medio de la risa cantarina y me abrasaron el cerebro. Pegó un par de zancadas, subido en sus piernas de siete leguas, y me plantó un abrazo; uno cálido y estrecho y sin empujones como el que se había llevado Shura. Yo le agarré de los hombros en cuanto noté los brazos entorno a mi cuello, le lancé hacia atrás varios metros, y salí corriendo de allí. Shura paró el disparo con un brazo y evitó que el pez acabará en el polvo. Yo me largué de allí casi corriendo.

Mi mente no había tenido tiempo de procesar la metamorfosis de mi "hermanito", pero el resto de mis sistemas la había procesado perfectamente y estaban entusiasmados con ella. Esto nunca me había pasado. Es decir, si, me había pasado, de noche especialmente, peor nunca me había pasado con alguien. Era confuso, y terrorífico, y vergonzoso, y que Afro me estrujara y se chocara con ello estaba era el pináculo de lo que no iba a pasar mientras yo pudiera evitarlo.

No asociaba bien causa o efecto, o si lo hacía pero no quería pensarlo. Era confuso, era inesperado, y tenía un punto agradable, que era lo más aterrador de todo. Al parecer, uno puede enfrentarse a los titanes, a los fantasmas del averno, y al fin del mundo sin parpadear, pero la pubertad, y esa especie de...hambre, slaida de la nada, crea pavor en el más valiente. En especial si no tienes ni idea de lo que debes esperar, porque vives en un monasterio y tu único referente adulto es un sacerdote enmascarado esquizofrénico.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?!

-No...tengo ni idea. ¿Estás bien?

-Cabreado. Pero bien.

 **Piel y Hueso (Afro)**

-¡Hey!¿Se puede hablar contigo ya?

En ese tiempo evitaba mirar las máscaras de la pared. Era hipócrita, lo se, como se que no estaban ahí por gusto, pero no era fácil de digerir. Cancer era una bola de odio y energía hueca en los templos interiores.

-Tú habrás estado de vacaciones, florecita! ¡Pero el resto hemos tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, y mucha mierda que tragar! ¡No estamos del mejor humor!- Me rasqué la cabeza. Solía ver venir a Cáncer sin problemas, cuando éramos críos, pero, según crecíamos, se iba haciendo más complicado.

Lo normal habría sido decir que lo sentía, era lo socialmente aceptado, tres años vividos en la "civilización" me habían enseñado eso, pero la verdad era que no lo sentía. No veía ni qué sentir. No había ido a Groenlandia por capricho, era necesario, en especial hasta que el veneno en mí se asentara bien.

-Podrías haberme dicho algo con tu Cosmos, si necesitabas hablar. Te habría echado una mano.

-Pensé que no te gustaba mi Cosmos-reprochó, arrugando la nariz y moviendo la cabeza. Ahora si me sentía un poco culpable.

-Puedo tolerarlo, si es importante.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué magnánimo detalle!-el sarcasmo se le pegaba a los dientes. Su cara se había vuelto toda ángulos y tenía un maxilar que podría partir huesos. Todos habíamos crecido en el tiempo que pasé entrenando, al menos, por fuera- ¿Has contado las máscaras al entrar? ¡No, por supuesto que no!, Habrás ido mirando al suelo! ¡Hay unas cuantas más!¡Hay varios tipos que ni siquiera se que demonios habían hecho, y no consigo sacarlas de ahí!, ¡y…!

La situación se volvía familiar. Era mala para Mask, pero un alivio para mí. Al menos, ya sabía como actuar. Sonerí, y me senté prácticamente encima de él, ignorando sus manoteos, y empujándolo con el hombro para que el tambaleo le callara un instante. Forcejeé contrarreloj con mi bolsillo y saqué la pequeña escultura de hueso de ballena y se la encajé.

-Toma. Un chamán me debía un favor. Le pedí que la hiciera para tí- La curiosidad le calló la boca y volvió a sentarle. Cogió la figurita, porosa y sin pulir, y se sentó a mi lado, para examinar mejor. Era un conglomerado de animales con una cara en medio, y por un momento no tuvo muy claro cómo tomárselo- Por allí arriba creen que todo tiene alma, y que si te comes a un animal, te comes su alma también. No creen que el alma de una foca sea peor que la de un humano- Me encogí de hombros- pero cazan igualmente. No hay otra opción por allí, y tienen que comer.

Se quedó mirando la estatuilla largo rato, girándola entre los dedos. Sabría que le gustaría. La crudeza del material, sobre todo. No la pulían, era la parte interior del hueso, podías ver que aquellos cavernáculos, aquellos poros y laberintos habían estado llenos de sangre y vida en algún momento. Parecía que aún pudieran resucitar, con la chispa adecuada, y un poco de agua de mar. Se le escapó una sonrisilla, triste, que convirtió en sardónica cuando pudo, y me miró de nuevo.

-¿Estás intentando comprarme?

-¿Está funcionando?-me dió un empujón con el hombro, me reí bajo, y él se rió conmigo.

-Imbécil…

-¡No se la enseñes a Shura! Intentará quemarte vivo por hereje.

-Si yo ardo, tú vienes conmigo.

 **Piel y Hueso (Sh)**

DeathMask se unió a nosotros a media tarde, frente a los campos de entrenamiento de los caballeros de plata. Estábamos hablando del temible palacio submarino de la diosa Sedna, y de cómo Piscis había tenido que bajar, asaltarlo, y liberar a los animales marinos, pero ni él ni yo estábamos tan interesados en la historia como en el espectáculo de abajo.

Afro llevaba de vuelta más de tres semanas, pero no había llegado a terminar la historia nunca. Siempre había...distracciones. No me había atrevido a hablar de _el asunto_ que me atormentaba con DeathMask, pero algunos desvíos de vista en Afro me daban más esperanzas.

-¡Echate a un lado!

-¡No ocupes tanto!

-¡Recoge las piernas, enano! ¡Pareces una jodida cigüeña!

-Eso explicaría la debilidad por las serpientes y los sapos- Respondió Afrodita, riendo. Esta era la mía.

-¿Lo dices por Cobra?- Los ojos de mi amigo se iluminaron, en un relámpago de comprensión. Es indigno de un santo decir estas cosas, pero la maestra de Shaina era un espectáculo a admirar, aunque nos sacara más de quince años.

Piscis se puso rojo, y se rascó la cabeza, dándome esperanza sobre no ser la única persona de la creación sufriendo la misma demencia. Si estaba desesperado por algo en esa época, era por saber si esto era normal. Hubo algo de silencio, hasta que logré sacar el tema de nuevo. Casualmente.

-Oye...no os pasa...a veces...que...ehm….Entrenando. ¿Que os quedáis mirando a las amazonas?No deberían entrenar cerca, distraen demasiado- Afro subió las cejas, y asintió. Mask me miró como si estuviera loco- Y, eh…¿No os pasa a veces que...eh…? ¿Qué os quedáis mirando?

-El culo- soltó Afro, con honestidad, y apoyó la frente contra las rodillas, hablando en las pausas de una risilla nerviosa- Se que es horrible- se justificó de buen humor, rojo como un tomate- ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

-¿Verdad?-estallé, sintiéndome al fin comprendido, y recuperando la temperatura normal en las mejillas-¡Es como hipnosis!

-¡Si!- Afro se seguía riendo, de sí mismo y de mí, pero también parecía aliviado.

-¡Hey!, ¿Y no os pasa que…? Es decir...las estás mirando, ¿no?, y entonces...

La conversación, basada en el "y no os pasa qué", siguió toda la tarde, tirándonos de la lengua el uno al otro para sacar cosas cada vez más embarazosas, que nos estábamos muriendo por preguntar. Afro era un crío aún, no tenía ni la mitad de problemas que yo, pero al menos se reía y relajaba el ambiente. Mask se negó a participar, pero no perdía palabra y, al final, las risas y la necesidad de saber si era normal le acabaron animando.

-¿...Y no os pasa...- preguntó, fingiendo no darle importancia-...que cuando estáis entrenando, os quedáis mirando el culo de un compañero también?

Se hizo el silencio. Absoluto silencio. Afrodita y yo nos miramos, preguntando en silencio, leyendo la confusión en los ojos del otro. Contestamos casi a la vez, igual de extrañados.

-Eh...No.

-Nunca

-¿Por?

Juraría que se puso rojo, pero era muy moreno y no siempre era fácil notarlo. Miró a otro lado, nervioso. Yo le taladraba con la mirada, convencido de que el muy maldito se estaba riendo de mi. A Afro eso le daba igual, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, mirando las nubes.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y no os pasa que..?

La charla siguió, pero Cáncer no volvió a abrir la boca, y se marchó pronto.


	12. 22 de JunioEl Primer Día de Verano(all)

**22 de Junio**

 **El primer día de Verano (Afro)**

Derrapé sobre el mármol al frenar de golpe. El Gran Templo tenía bonitos suelos de mármol, inútiles para cualquier cosa que no fuera entrenar patinadores olímpicos. Me agarré al marco de la puerta para anclarme en sitio, tu mano se mueve sola tras dos meses viviendo allí, y mis planes estallaron en pedazos cuando ví una batalla muy distinta a la que esperaba encontrar. Saga de Géminis, el humano más duro y terrorífico de nuestra era por aclamación popular, estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y gimoteaba, agarrándose la cabeza como si intentara contener una explosión nuclear. El cadáver de Shion estaba bajo él, repartiendo sangre generosamente por la pista de patinaje, y al otro lado, agarrado al marco de la segunda entrada a la sala, cortando el supuesto escape del supuesto intruso, como habíamos acordado, estaban los ojos de DeathMask, desorbitados como los míos.

Me sentí furioso con Shion. Fue el primer instinto. Furioso porque había muerto. ¿No era consciente del dolor que iba a traer su muerte? Me sentí furioso porque nos había dejado solos. Santuario iba a ser un caos, caos absoluto. ¿Cómo habían podido matarle tan rápido?, ¿Como _había_ sido tan débil de dejarse matar tan rápido? ¡Habíamos tardado segundos desde al explosión de cosmos hasta llegar desde Cáncer! ¡Ahora había guerra, civil!¿ahora..como iba nada a funcionar? ¿Cómo..?

Las desgracias que acababan de acaecer, los problemas, las implicaciones, se daban codazos por entrar primero en mi cabeza, atascando las entradas y los sistemas. Eran tantas que no podía abarcarlas todas con el pensamiento; tomaban forma, muy deprisa, pero no sabía qué ran. En medio de eso estaban Saga, y el cuerpo, y Shura y Aiolos y miles de piezas que tardé en interpretar. DeathMask fue más rápido que yo sacando conclusiones. Apenas dos segundos de derecho a shock y le vi desaparecer de la puerta en un destello dorado.

No he tenido más miedo en mi vida, y no he corrido más deprisa en mi vida. No sé cómo le alcancé, fue un milagro, o eso quise pensar entonces. Necesitaba algo que me validara. Algo. Y esto parecía justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando tus motivos coincidían con los de Athena conseguían cosas imposibles, o eso decían.

Rodamos de Tauro a Aries con ruido metálico, sin dejar de forcejear. Logré aterrizar encima de él, empujándole por los hombros hacia abajo para que se tumbara.

-¡Para!

Me encajó el puñetazo de lleno. No lo esperaba. Tampoco estaba pensando en eso. La boca se llenó de sangre, pero no le solté.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tenemos que avisar a todos!

-¡Y después, qué? ¡Imbécil!

-¡Después subimos y matamos al puto Géminis! ¡Ha matado a Shion, ha matado a Sagitario, Ha matado a..!

-¡¿Y qué pasa después?!-Me miró a los ojos, sorprendido y confuso. Dos segundos de confusión antes de que todo se fuera al infierno, que se volvieron cinco segundos, y diez, y quince, a medida que mis palabras iban calando lentamente en su cerebro. Mask siempre ha tenido un horrible problema para un santo: es muy inteligente. La furia homicida en su rostro se fue disipando, y yo fui soltando mi agarre para dejarle incorporarse. La adrenalina nos latía en las sienes, la luna estaba escondida, y el silencio amenazaba con hacerlos desaparecer.

-No habrá nadie de más de doce años, Mask…- Recuerdo el sonido de mi propia voz, ahogada, aguda y sacada a la fuerza, como si estuviera observando la escena desde fuera. Mask me miró, como si acabara de arrancarle el alma y echa´rsela a los cerdos, al ver que tenía razón, y sé que él también empezó a ver todo aquello desde fuera. Sentía su energía helada sacudirse, cerca de mi, lejos del cuerpo de ambos.

-Los caballeros de plata…-no sabían lo suficiente. No sabían nada de dioses, de titanes, de qué nos esperaba. No podían ayudarnos-Athena…-protestó, voz aguda como el estertor de un muerto.

No terminó la frase. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo, pero no teníamos corazón para decirlo, asi que solo nos miramos en desesperación, esperando más valor del otro que de nosotros mismos. Fue como mirarme en un espejo. La imágen solía venirme a la cabeza cuando algún idiota decía que éramos muy distintos. Sus ojos, temblando, la sensación de tener un hermano.

Habíamos llegado a esa conclusión en algún punto entre ver el cuerpo de Shión destrozado y forcejear en el suelo. Athena no podía guiar Santuario si ejecutábamos a Saga. Athena también había muerto.

-Pero...es una Diosa…-protestó, sin voz y sin convicción. Sabía que su queja no tenía sentido mucho antes de que yo se lo dijera

-Era un bebé, Mask.

-...

-No existe nadie tan idiota como para perder un blanco como ese. No después de liar..esto- No necesité decirle más, ni decir en alto como cada oportunidad de escape se contrarrestaban con una reacción muy fácil que Saga podía tomar. El silencio volvió a devorarnos. Mask apretó los puños, los dientes, miró a otro lado, se tapó la cara...Yo no recuerdo qué hice. Intenté escapar a las flores a los lados del camino por un instante, y sentir que tenía hojas verdes, y pétalos cubiertos de rocío, y que nada de esto iba conmigo. No fue un gran consuelo. La primavera estaba terminando, solo sentí que tenían sed, y se estaban muriendo.

Me sacudió un poco, furioso de que le estuviera intentando dejar solo. Sin un Patriarca que supiera qué hacer el caos destruiría Santuario, pero si la muerte de Athena se sabía sería el fin de la orden. ¿Sabeis quien nos habría venido realmente bien en este momento? Dhoko de Libra. Pero, al parecer, estaba muy ocupado en alguna otra parte y nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que existía. El único rastro de cosmo dorado que sentíamos ahí era el de Shura, una montaña de angustia que rasgaba el plano astral en pedazos.

-Tenemos que ir con él.

Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, torturado por demasiados impulsos contradictorios. Fue más duro para él que para mi. Yo podía permitirme seguir a mis estrellas, dejarlas conducir y pasar días sin pensar en nada. Las suyas exigían que el culpable fuera castigado, y tuvo que pasar esos mismos días luchando contra ellas.

El resto es bastante borroso. Andar, sin prisa, porque todo estaba perdido ya. Seguir el muro de alaridos y angustia que era el cosmo de Shura. Recuerdo que le cogí la mano en el camino, más por mí que por él. Mask me dejó hacerlo, pero no nos consoló a ninguno. Fue como aferrarse a un pedazo de trapo.

 **El primer día de Verano (Sh)**

Recuerdo la pelea y la muerte de Aiolos perfectamente, como si fuera lo único que he hecho en mi vida, pero, después de que Sagitario cayera muerto, apenas recuerdo nada. Es un borrón blanco con escenas difusas, con fantasmas que no recuerdo de donde salieron, y lugares a los que no recuerdo cómo llegué. El tejido de esos recuerdos es tan débil que se dobla con pensar en él, y se adapta a lo que parece lógico. Intento no forzarme a raspar en mi memoria y llenar los huecos, acabaré inventando recuerdos y creyendo que son reales.

Recuerdo manos levantándome del suelo por los hombros, Recuerdo voces, llamándome, quizás antes de las manos, o quizás después. En general, manoseo molesto, y palabras que me sacaban de quicio, porque no quería pensar. Y recuerdo lluvia, aunque se que no había ninguna. Quizás sea porque las imágenes son borrosas. Afrodita y DeathMask insistieron en que hacía calor, las pocas veces que hemos hablado de esa noche, pero yo recuerdo las imágenes deformadas por agua.

Afrodita dice que caminé hasta mi templo y que no me derrumbé hasta entonces, pero no puedes fiarte de él, miente más de lo que habla. Nunca ha sido de fiar, lo supe al principio y no debí haberlo olvidado. DeathMask no dice nada. Tampoco creo que el tema le importe lo suficiente como para molestarse en contestar.

Supongo que, o caminé, o que me cargaron, porque sé que estaba en mi templo algún tiempo después, y que alguien forcejeaban con Capricornio para intentar quitármelo. Por supuesto, no pudieron quitármelo, salvo por el casco. Lo recuerdo deslizándose con delicadeza sobre la piel de las mejillas hasta quedar fuera.

No se si me quité el resto o no al final, peor si lo hice, fue después de que alguien me limpiaba la la sangre con un trapo húmedo. El agua era tibia, y se colaba por las rendijas entre piel y armadura cuando esa persona trataba de escurrir un poco de tela bajo el metal. Era como una lengua de perro gigante moviéndose delicadamente por el canto de mi mano, dando lametazos rápidos sobre el rostro, siempre acompañada de una voz amable con a qué recuerdo conversar. Estaba lúcido entonces, no es que la conversación real fuera tan vaga como es en mi memoria, simplemente no me acuerdo de ello. Solo recuerdo claramente, tan claro como la pelea, que acabé sentado al pie de la estatua de Athena y pasé ahí el resto de la noche. Tenía la armadura, asi que supongo que no me la quité. Las personas que habían estado conmigo se marcharon al poco rato de estar ahí conmigo. Puede que fueran Piscis y Cáncer, pero también puede que fueran criados.

 **El primer día de Verano (DM)**

-Buenos días, Baslikike.

-Buenos días, señora

-¿Cómo está su pequeñina?

-Oh, ¡Estupendamente! Ya tiene un nuevo diente. No nos deja dormir, la pobre

-¡Ah!, ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido! Ponme una docena de huevos, por favor; y cuarto y mitad de picadillo de vaca.

El señor y la señora suspiraron, resignados, cuando la lata oxidada con ruedas que repartía la leche en Rodoiro interrumpió su conversación, entre saltos y chirridos y nubes de polvo arrancados a la carretera sin asfaltar. Un niño, con arañazos en las rodillas, y su perro, corrían tras la furgoneta, convencidos de su propia inmortalidad. Un muchacho de resaca orinaba en la esquina alegremente, y la gente se cambiaba de acera al verme. El sol brillaba, las nubes se deshacían bajo él por cocción, las golondrinas cazaban moscas, lanzándose desde los tejados en temeraria actuación. Todo seguía normal. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado la noche anterior, cuando Afro me había arrastrado a nadar a los riscos, insistiendo en que debía hacer algo. Sus manitas pequeñas habían cargado caracolas y tesoros marinos por estas mismas calles, que no habían cambiado desde entonces.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, si a alguien le hubiera interesado lo más mínimo, habría contestado que la normalidad del mundo fue la peor parte. Athena había muerto la noche anterior. Lo peor que podía ocurrir había ocurrido, y nada había cambiado. No había gorgonas corriendo por la calle, ni viejos llorando, ni lluvias de fuego y pasó nada al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente a ese. El sol salió por donde solía, yo me vestí y comí e hice lo que hacía siempre, porque, ¿qué iba a hacer si no?. La gente se rió, se enfadó, habló de naderías, evitó morir arrollada por la furgoneta de la leche...

El ruido del infierno seguía en mis oídos, recordándome a cada paso que esta no era una simple pregunta abstracta. Está en tu aura, nunca dejas de oírlo mientras vives.

Shura había matado a su mejor amigo, Afrodita y yo habíamos mentido, Saga había cometido traición, habíamos violado las virtudes sagradas a las que nos dedicábamos, y no había pasado nada. Athena había muerto, y su muerte no había tenido más impacto que la muerte de un insecto. El centro de mi vida había desaparecido, y tampoco importaba. ¿Por qué debería importar? Si ella era un insecto, nosotros éramos aún menos.


	13. 24 de Junio Justicia Divina II (All)

**23 de Junio**

 **Justicia Divina. Verano(Sh)**

No recuerdo nada de los días siguientes. Solía pensar que esa era la forma en que la Diosa me decía que había obrado bien, que era justo: permitiéndome olvidar.

 **Justicia Divina. Verano(DM)**

¿Qué habría hecho Shión?

Alguna vez he perdido la paciencia con estos hijos de perra. Los de morado y los de dorado, en este asunto son iguales. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos cubierto a Saga? ¿Qué habría quedado siqueira cuando Athena despertó? ¿Cuánto habría tardado el primer imbécil inmortal con algo de tiempo libre en invadirnos, sin un líder, o diosa, y en una lucha interna, en el mejor de los casos? Ninguno de esos imbéciles ha dado una respuesta coherente. Menos aún tras la última sucesión de ataques divinos desde que la orden se escindió.

Entonces había impotencia, confusión, la misma conversación circular una y otra vez, y la lucha interna por no subir a zancadas las últimas escaleras y saltarle a Saga encima, que me estaba volviendo loco. El calor del verano nos robaba el aire. Recuerdo a Afrodita sentado al borde de la fuente de los dos peces, escuchando a sus flores con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, y los ojos asomando a ratos tras ellas; y me recuerdo a mí, tratando de juntar opuestos, preocupado por él, y a punto de perder la cabeza. ¿Qué habría hecho Shión? Ser sabio, no decir una mierda, y morir demasiado pronto, esa parecía la respuesta.

"-¿Y uno de los caballeros de Plata mayores?

-Nadie lo seguiría Mask. Lo sabes. Ni siquiera tú

-¿Y seguir a un loco es mejor?-le grité a él, porque Zeus no estaba cerca; Afro volvió a apretar los ojos contra las rodillas"

¿Qué habría hecho Shión?Si un rayo hubiera partido a uno de nosotros mientras discutíamos qué hacer, nos habría hecho un favor. Eso al menos habría sido una pista. Recuerdo barajar todas las posibilidades, volver sobre los mismos argumentos una y otra vez por una eternidad borrosa que pudo ser o semanas o un par de días. Recuerdo echar de menos al viejo con pasión. Entonces Saga llamó con las palabras que usaba Shion cuando había un peligro en la Tierra. Afro y yo nos miramos, desesperados y helados en el sitio. Lo que me partió el cerebro fue un chispazo de genio, una epifanía, o la idea que terminó enviándonos al infierno, no lo se. Solo se que tuvo sentido en su momento. Pensé que Shion habría estado orgulloso.

-Afro.Tú mataste a tu maestro, ¿Verdad? Y a varios santos de Plata, antes de convertirte en Santo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

-Es lo que ha hecho Saga ¿Qué hizo Shion contigo?

-Me pidió que llamara a mi armadura. Dijo que si Piscis me admitía, significaba que debí tener ...un buen motivo, y que era inocente.

-¿Solo eso?

-Y me castigó, pero poco. Es todo…- hubo un silencio tenso mientras la respuesta tomaba forma dolorosamente en nuestra cabeza, con el cosmo de Saga martilleando con urgencia para que fuéramos al salón papal. Veíamos la respuesta emerger con miedo y suspicacia, tratando de encontrar fallos que no lográbamos ver. Fue liberador para mí, aunque, para él, no estoy tan seguro.

-...

-Cuando encontramos a Saga...Tenía su armadura puesta ¿verdad?- Él asintió, despacio, y quedamos pensando en silencio.

-…¿Crees que hizo bien, Afro? Tú eras inocente, ¿No?

-No lo se. Creo que si lo era. Un poco, al menos- Cerró los ojos de nuevo- ¿Tú crees que hizo bien?

Ahí, justo ahí, fue cuando logré respirar de nuevo, por primera vez en días. La pregunta acababa de colocar de un martillazo una pieza que andaba suelta. La pregunta y la carita de mi amigo, que era la respuesta. Demasiado feliz de poder volver a respirar, agarré esa respuesta con desesperación. Los cabos se ataban, unos con otros, y el mundo tomaba uns sentido claro y bendito por los maestros que habíamos conocido. Sonreí a Dido y le tiré del pelo. Lo odia, le hizo reaccionar incluso en esas condiciones.

-Vamos arriba Dido, puede ser importante.

-Pero…

-Estaremos atentos. Tendremos cuidado. Solo es esta vez

Saga nos llamó poco antes de que el sol se pusiera, cuando nos decidimos a subir, la noche había caído. Santuario era una masa seca y siniestra a nuestros pies. Afro me agarró la mano mientras subíamos, aterrado; nos habían enseñado a ignorar el miedo al dolor y a la muerte, no el miedo a estar equivocados. Yo le devolví el apretón, extrañamente calmado. Seguramente alucinaba por exceso de tensión, pero según yo me sentía calmado porque sentía la aprobación del maestro caminando con nosotros. Y si tenía dudas sobre si un trozo de metal podía hablar por los dioses, pensaba en Afro defendiendo críos de mí, o sacándome del agua, y las dudas se pasaban.

Solo quedaba el castigo. Mis estrellas lo exigían, la impunidad de un culpable me molestaba más que ser despellejado. Afro negó con la cabeza, y señaló la vista de Santuario, y las montañas, y la tierra más allá de todo aquello...y me juró que tener que encargarse de todo eso era un castigo suficientemente severo.

 **Justicia Divina. Verano (Afro)**

Nadie preguntó por qué Capricornio llegó junto a Saga primero. Nadie en Santuario me lo reprochó jamás, pero yo sabía que no debió haber sido así, y nunca pude dejar de pensar en ello.

Si esa noche hubiera estado en mi templo en vez de en Cáncer, habría llegado junto a Shion a tiempo de evitar su muerte, o al menos la de Sagitario. Recordaba, días después de que todo estallara, la obsesión de Saga con que durmiera en mi templo, su negativa por años a escuchar que Mask tenía pesadillas y no quería estar solo, y me preguntaba si tras cada pelea por ello no estaría el miedo de Géminis a perder la cabeza, a perderla y a que nadie llegara a tiempo. Fue lo que pasó, por supuesto. Intentar ahorrar un poco de dolor a una persona había significado crear toneladas de dolor para muchas otras. Siempre sucede.

Pasé la noche siguiente a la muerte del Patriarca sin salir de Piscis, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, sentado de piernas cruzadas, escuchando los murmullos de las plantas. No pensé que hacerlo pudiera cansar tanto hasta que tuve que mantenerlo por días. No recuerdo dormir, no recuerdo comer hasta que Mask se empeñó en ello, y no recuerdo moverme de la fuente. No podíamos permitírselo; aún cuando hablaba con Mask parte de mi cerebro tenía que estar entre las raíces y los tallos. Era como estar partido en dos.

Había, y hay, plantas creciendo en cada grieta del templo papal, aún si nadie las ve. Me dicen todo lo que ocurre allí dentro, si así lo deseo. Si Saga hacía algo extraño, algo cruel, algo peligroso, yo lo sabría, luego lo sabrían Mask y Shura y el Santuario entero, y luego él estaría muerto. Mientras pensábamos qué hacer esa bestia no iba a escapar a ningún lado ni a hacer daño a nadie más. Estaba viva pero encerrada. Pensaba asegurarme de ello.

Saga ni siquiera trató de salir, apenas dejaba el salón del trono. Pagó algunas facturas, encargó algunas provisiones, dió órdenes rutinarias a los criados, y paseó sobre el mármol agarrando su armadura con las manos. "Clink clinck clink", sus botas sobre el mármol y el mármol sobre mis raíces. Ojalá hubiera hecho algo sospechoso entonces, algo horrible, algo que forzara nuestra mano y señalara la dirección correcta. ¡Se lo rogaba cada día! ¡Lo estaba deseando! Pero Géminis solo miraba papeles y se acurrucaba en el salón del trono, más confundido y aterrado que todos nosotros juntos.

Cada día, Mask venía a Piscis, yo abría las rosas del jardín, y los dos, seguros y a solas, tratábamos de encontrar una solución que no existía. Conversaciones circulares buscando cómo admitir que Ella había muerto y Saga nos había traicionado, sin destruir todo lo que Shion nos había enseñado que permitía existir a la Tierra, que era la última línea de defensa de toda la humanidad. Cómo no traicionar, ni traicionarnos, ni firmar la sentencia de muerte de nadie. No había respuesta. Habíamos visto los monstruos, habíamos oído las historias, no eran ocasionales, no podíamos jugar a los dados. No había respuesta. Recuerdo a Mask en el jardín, apretando las manos contra la cabeza, y deslizándolas hacia arriba hasta agarrarse el pelo. Creo que empezó a canear por entonces. Él se tiraba del pelo, con los ojos hundidos. Yo me acurrucaba a su lado, con al excusa de consolarlo, para consolarme a mí mismo. Había intentado ahorrarle algo de dolor durmiendo en su templo en vez de en el mío...y no había salido nada, nada bien.

"-Nosotros podríamos hacerlo..Podría hacerlo yo

-Tienes once años. No entiendes...nada de lo que Shion hacía, y Shura tampoco sabe qué se supone que...

-Tu podrias ayudarme!. Ayudarnos. Eres muy listo, Dido, y..

-No podemos manejar esto-protestaba, señalando la extensión inmensa que era Santuario

-podríamos llevarlo con ayuda, y después…

-Mask. NI SIQUIERA SÉ LEER."

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que salga impune! Joder, Dido! No podemos! YO NO PUEDO!  
-¡Ya lo se!

-¿¡Entonces qué demonios estamos discutiendo?! ¡No podemos...no podemos confiar en alguien así!"

Pero no hacía nada, solo se tiraba del pelo, porque sabíamos que Hades vendría en esta generación, en muy muy poco tiempo. Era una sombra que no podíamos ignorar, era lo que Shion había dedicado su vida a evitar y no podíamos, simplemente, enfrentarlo sin un líder en Santuario. Fantaseaba con volver a Suecia, andando si hacía falta, con Mask dentro de la maleta, olvidarme de todo y volver a ese mundo maravilloso donde proteger a mi manada, comer, y no ser comido, eran mis únicas preocupaciones, y donde la vida y la muerte tenían sentido. Pero no podíamos hacer eso, ni él ni yo. Éramos dos de los cuatro humanos más fuertes que quedaban vivos en el planeta. Teníamos que proteger al resto. Digamos que mi manada se había vuelto demasiado grande.

Llegué a acostumbrarme a esa paz tensa, día tras día. Si Saga no nos forzaba a actuar, al menos deseaba que ese interludio de reflexión durara para siempre, que el tiempo dejara de pasar. Pero eso tampoco funcionó. Saga nos llamó al cuarto día, y nosotros tuvimos que decidir si acudiríamos o no.

No consigo arrepentirme. Ni siquiera tras conocerla a Ella y a su energía llena de paz, ni siquiera estando aquí. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, no sinceramente, porque sigo sin saber qué otra cosa podríamos haber hecho, siendo solo tres, sin un Dios de nuestro lado, y sin condenar a la humanidad por entero. No se me ocurre una idea mejor, y sigo tratando de dar con ella. No se me ocurrió entonces, con diez años, y no se me ocurre ahora, con casi una eternidad. Solo se me ocurre que si Mask no hubiera juntando coraje por ambos y me hubiera hecho subir hasta Saga la Tierra no habría durado suficiente como para que Ella hubiera despertado, o lo habría hecho sin una orden que pudiera reclamar, y con muchos habitantes menos.

O quizás solo soy demasiado orgulloso. No lo se. No puedo recordar qué sería demasiado. Dios, llevamos aquí abajo demasiado tiempo...


	14. 25 de Junio Cerrar Filas (All)

**25 de Junio. Verano**

 **Cerrar Filas (Afro)**

Clavamos la rodilla en el suelo y agachamos la cabeza frente a la figura enmascarada, como si nadie sospechara nada, como si aquel sujeto fuera Shion, como si su Cosmo roto no gritara Géminis a los cuatro vientos, como si la mitad del tiempo no estuviéramos planenado cómo matarle más limpiamente. La familiaridad del protocolo lo hacía todo más macabro, más burlesco. La habitación entera gritaba que Shion había muerto. Estaba confundido, triste, y furioso con todo. Mask empezó la reverencia y yo me obligue a seguirle. El corazón me latía tan fuerte mientras me forzaba a arrodillarme ante Saga que temía que saliera a través del peto.

Ante nosotros no había un impostor ambicioso y enfermo, sino al chico de quince años hacia el que todos corríamos cuando teníamos verdadero miedo, junto al que habíamos caminado con tranquilidad entre campo de batalla, porque sabíamos que tenía todo controlado, el que protestaba pero sonreía de oreja a oreja cada vez que le abrazábamos. Saga no caía bien a nadie, pero todos confiábamos en él; era nuestra roca, inamovible y firme, y ahora estaba a punto de desplomarse. Acababa de perder a su padre y a su hermano, igual que nosotros, y luchaba por no llorar tras la máscara mal colocada, con restos de lágrimas escapándose cuello abajo a cada minuto. Era la persona que no se había atrevido a salir de la estancia, que paseaba y se abrazaba a su armadura y que había visto a través de mis plantas. Ahora tenía las yemas de los dedos clavadas en el asiento, y más que sentado en un trono parecía encerrado en una doncella de hierro. Busqué la mirada de Mask, desesperado y con mis estrellas ardiendo, él me esquivó con angustia y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Estábamos preparados para muchas cosas, pero no para esto.

Hubo segundos muertos, quizás minutos, en que Saga debió estar rezando porque alguno de nosotros dijera lo que era evidente, pero nos resistimos a hacerlo. Solo, y sin alternativa, se levantó imperiosamente, dispuesto a seguir adelante con su plan de suplantación a cualquier precio, y al hacerlo el broche que sujetaba su capa blanca se soltó, y media capa cayó al suelo. Mask y yo tomamos aire, apretamos más la barbilla contra el pecho, y fingimos no verlo. Saga se sacudió como una hoja. Trató de cerrar el broche a toda velocidad, pero se le escapó de los dedos y cayó rebotando por las baldosas de mármol hasta chocar con mi rodilla y quedarse allí, en el suelo, al alcance de mis dedos. Su aura vibraba con tanto dolor que me estaba cortando la respiración. Traté de buscar restos de la rabia que sentía antes a los que aferrarme para mantenerme callado, pero no la encontraba.

Quería estirar la mano, mis estrellas me exigían que lo hiciera. Estirar la mano, tomar el broche, ayudarle a colocárselo... Era un cierre complicado. Decirle que lo sabíamos todo, que la armadura decía que tenía que haber una explicación, que todo estaría bien porque íbamos a encontrar una solución entre todos. No quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, de repente no podía pensar en otra cosa, y Cáncer lo sabía. Mask apoyó dos dedos sobre mi mano antes de que pudiera moverla hacia el broche, y me miró con la mandíbula tensa. Le miré suplicante, y él devolvió a la realidad con ojos gélidos. Eso era una locura, no sabíamos qué pasaba, no sabíamos nada, necesitábamos a Saga con la guardia baja. Él había estado luchando contra sus estrellas y la necesidad de vengarse por cuatro días, me decía con la mirada perforante enmarcada en ojeras, me tocaba a mí pelearme con las mías.

Me mordí los dos labios a la vez. Cerré la mano en un puño y la recogí tras la rodilla flexionada, lejos del broche. Escuché las órdenes lo mejor que pude, que fue muy poco, rogando en (literalmente) cuatro idiomas que Saga se creyera que de verdad no estábamos notando nada. Había algo de un monstruo, o monstruos. Algo de dientes afilados y alas de murciélago y cabellos de fuego que despertarían esta noche. Algo de ir junto a Cáncer; eso sí que logró retener mi atención.

-No puedo pelear junto a aliados, Santidad- Le informé, tan amable como pude-Mis técnicas afectan áreas amplias, y mi veneno se propaga por aire. Sirven para luchar solo. Además, mis heridas pueden dañar a otros. Sería más un riesgo que una ayuda para el Santo de Cáncer.

-Lo se.

-¿Tú?- Me salió del alma. Mask me asesinó con la mirada. Yo noté lo que había dicho y cerré los ojos, rezando con toda el alma a una diosa muerta para que volviera a Saga sordo y nos sacara de esta.

Si Saga notó algo, decidió ignorarlo. Bajó la cabeza, y se agarró a los bordes del asiento.

-Sí...Yo...Lo se. Pero no tenemos alternativa. Capricornio está...Capricornio no puede responder ahora, y necesitamos dos Santos para esta misión. Estaba asignada a... Géminis y... Sagitario, debían haber salido hace tres días, pero- La voz se le quebró, y esta vez fuimos Maks y yo los que bajamos la vista y fingimos no notar nada tan fuerte que nos dio dolor de cabeza. La cara de mi amigo se relajó un poco viendo a Géminis sufrir de esa manera, sus estrellas encontraban parte de la retribución que buscaban. Sentí asco hacia él en ese instante, y justo después asco de mí mismo por no comprender, y pánico a perderlo a él también.

-Pero debido a los...recientes acontecimientos-Repitió- Sagitario y...y Géminis están...ausentes. Y esto no puede esperar. Se ha retrasado demasiado. Nacerán esta noche. Preferiría mandar a Capricornio Y Cáncer, peor no e sposible. Sois los únicos santos disponibles ...Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho...- La voz del "patriarca" se quebró, en trocitos de sinceridad y miedo. Un escalofrío de culpa nos heló los huesos-...Sé que será difícil, pero...tenéis que encontrar un modo…Tenéis que hacerlo. No puedo ir con vosotros.

Mask y yo cruzamos una mirada de tranquila resignación, buscando apoyo en el otro.

-Sí, Santidad.

-Podeis retiraros. La bestia renacerá al norte. O..las bestias. Su energía os guiará hasta ellas

Esas palabras enviaron toda tranquila resignación al infierno, y me aclararon por qué, si tan peligroso era, no venía él con nosotros. Lancé a Mask una mirada de desesperación, y él me devolvió una aún peor. Saga no podía dejar Santuario desprotegido ante un ataque, porque tenía ni la más remota idea de donde iban a nacer esas cosas, ni de cuántas cosas eran. Y nosotros teníamos menos de una noche para averiguarlo.

 **Cerrar Filas (DM)**

Las Empusas se movían en círculos sobre nosotros, batiendo enormes alas de murciélago, sin intención de dejar un alma viva en kilómetros a la redonda. Sus cabelleras de fuego encendían la noche y, por lo que habíamos visto, tenían poderes extraños para conjurar hechizos y dominar fuegos fatuos. Ahí murió un trocito de mi ego, por suerte tengo más. Sus cuerpos retorcidos salían de las sombras de los acantilados, siguiendo las llamadas de sus hermanas ya libres. Las dudas de Afrodita sobre todo esto se habían disipado a base de encontrar huesos roídos y vísceras esparcidas durante todo el trayecto, y ahora ambos observábamos el baile aéreo de esos engendros salidos del infierno.

Eran demasiado rápidas para enviarlas al infierno de un golpe. Y, aunque no lo fueran, tenían toda la pinta de que el sitio iba a gustarles. Y, sin que Afro pudiera utilizar veneno ni acercarse a mí, éramos, a efectos, santo y medio. Era nuestra primera misión solos, y nos venía grande, pero no recuerdo sentir miedo. No recuerdo sentir nada en ningún punto del trayecto, desde que salimos del templo del falso patriarca hasta que Afro abrió la boca.

-Haré de cebo, y las esquivaré mientras concentras tu cosmo. Cuando estés listo, avísame y…-No recuerdo pensar nada, solo una explosión sorda en mi cerebro, un jodido cañonazo, y la imágen de mi mocoso favorito con el pecho abierto de lado a lado como el cadáver de Sagitario, eviscerado como los cuerpos del camino, con la boca llena de hormigas negras, me ardió como un hierro entre los ojos. Hubo un relámpago en algún punto de mi cerebro, estoy seguro, la ciencia lo estudiará en su momento, y tras él... solo sé es que me había olvidado de los monstruos y estaba zarandeando a Piscis con toda la furia del mundo

\- Nononono, **NO** , **tú no harás de nada**.¿Me oyes? Tú te quedas atrás y les atraviesas el pecho en cuanto tengas ángulo. Yo las distraigo. Tú atrás ¿Está claro?

-¡No seas tonto!, ¡Son demasiad

-HE DICHO QUE NO!

-¡y eres más torp..!

-NO, vuelve a decir eso y te sacaré la lengua!- Piscis se sacudió mis manos de encima, tan furioso como yo. Me daba igual. No pensaba ceder. No PODÍA ceder; me pelearia con el renacuajo idiota y con los monstruos a la vez, si era necesario. No quería quedarme solo. No quería verlo morir, aún si no sabía que ese era el problema. Iba a ir yo delante y nada podría convencerme de lo contrario, o eso pensaba, hasta que fui golpeado en pleno pecho por la técnica más mortífera de la doceava casa, unos ojos enormes que me lanzaban, sin filtro, todo el miedo y el dolor que estaba sintiendo yo mismo.

-Por favor, Mask...Deja que vaya yo.

El mismo pánico a verme morir, el mismo pánico a quedarse solo. No sabía que algo puede calentar y helar el pecho a la vez, pero esa mirada lo hizo. Nada en el mundo podía convencerme para pasar por ese infierno, salvo, quizás, ahorrárselo a él. A fin de cuentas, yo era el mayor de los dos. Si alguien tenía que encajar algo así, tenía que ser yo.

-Está bien! ¡Solo por enano! ¡No nos pongas en ridículo o tendré que encargarme yo!¿Entendido?- Asintió, todo agradecimiento, y me besó en la mejilla antes de saltar hacia delante entre pétalos rojos, llamando la atención de toda criatura antropófaga en seis kilómetros a la redonda. Yo me afiancé en el suelo y concentré mi energía, con las imágenes del camino mezclándose con las del infierno y el templo del patriarca en quimeras imaginarias que se mezclaban con las reales.

Fue una victoria dura peor absoluta, perfecta para subirme al cielo, peor no sentí nada tras ella. No hubo climax, no hubo alivio, no hubo nada; solo un camino lacónico junto a Afrodita, que los dos nos esforzábamos en hacer lo más largo posible. Insistí en enterrar a los muertos de las Espusas antes de vovler. Una vieja costumbre que acabé perdiendo por falta de tiempo.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?

-No lo se

\- Sí lo sabes

-No lo se. Toma la pala

-Habrían muerto todos si no hubiéramos venido

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

-(suspiro) No lo se. Toma tú la pala. Tengo algo que hacer.

-Ya has buscado el alma de Shion. No está.

-La próxima vez iré yo primero.

-No.

-Eso no es justo

-Me da igual-Patee un poco de tierra en el agujero-Quizás la Diosa nos avise la próxima vez, de estas cosas. Quizás Saga no sea necesario.

-Eres un idiota, Afro

-Márchate

-La próxima vez iré yo primero y me da igual lo que digas

-No.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGAS!

-..No...

-¿Estás llorando?

-No

 **Cerrar Filas (Shu)**

Juré no rechazar jamás una petición de ayuda justa, y sin embargo lo hice una y otra vez cuando los criados vinieron a rogarme ayuda. Los criados, o al gente del pueblo, o los santos menores. Cáncer se estaba volviendo cada vez más violento, más inestable, y piscis cada vez más indiferente a ello, encerrado en su templo con rosas abiertas que impedían que nadie pudiera acercarse, y sin preocuparse por mantener la violencia de DeathMask a raya como solía hacer. Y a mí nada me importaba. Por poco maté a mas de un inocente que cruzaron el umbral de mi templo. No me improtaba Cáncer, no me improtaba lo que pudiera hacer, y no me importaba que él y Afrodita trataran de sacarme del templo y hacerme entrenar para nada. Nada tenía sentido, nunca lo volvería a tener.

Al final me dejaron en paz, y cerraron filas el uno entorno al otro, en vez de buscar esperanza en la Diosa. Los veía hombro con hombro como crías de pájaro, las pocas veces que Piscis dejaba el doceavo templo, a los dos pegados en silencio viendo el sol ponerse desde las escaleras de Acuario, a salvo del perfume de las rosas que Piscis se negaba a cerrar, buscando consuelo en el lugar incorrecto, mientras yo rezaba. Cáncer me molestaba de regreso a su templo, cuando el sol se escondía y Piscis volvía a encerrarse en su jardín de nuevo. Sentí lástima al ver que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Traté de invitarle a rezar conmigo, a buscar apoyo de la única persona que nunca iba a rechazarle ni a fallarle, peor no quiso escuchar.


	15. 28 de SeptiembreEl Santo Más Cruel(all)

El capítulo usa PoV de todos, pero se centra en Afro

 **28 de Septiembre. Otoño**

 **El Santo Más Cruel(DM)**

Los niños dorados no tenían ni idea del tema, pero nosotros recordábamos Karantina y Damour perfectamente. Fue una de las últimas misiones de las que Aiolos se llegó a ocupar. Nos llevó a los tres, para mostrarnos qué hacer, y cómo. Piscis estaba furioso mientras recordaba. Shura rezaba discretamente, y yo me reía a mandíbula batiente mientras el mensajero daba detalles de última hora sobre Sabra y Chatila.

Aquello no tenía nada de última hora, aquel conflicto había sido un dolor de huevos por años, que resurgía en cuanto teníamos algo más importante entre manos. ¡Era para morirse de risa!¡Tan irónico! El certificado de fracaso de Shion y el bueno de Aiolos llegaba escrito en tripas de refugiado. ¡Me habría encantado ver sus caras! Me habría reído cualquier día, peor ese día tenía que reírme más fuerte y pensar que Saga era mejor que Shion más alto, porque cada vez estaba menos seguro de ello. Géminis se estaba volviendo débil, se preocupaba por qué pensarían otros países y si se aliarían contra nosotros. ¡Al demonio! Si no podíamos con todos ellos, no merecíamos existir en primer lugar!

Era solo uno más en ese área, la gota que colmó algún vaso invisible. Escorpio bromeó con que deberíamos mover el Santuario entero allí, para ahorrar tiempo, Saga dijo que no volveríamos a intervenir tras esto. Después hubo cacareo de críos imberbes, y discusión sobre quien iría, hasta que Afro abrió la boca por primera vez en semanas y arrastró todas las miradas hacia él.

-Permitidme ir a mi, Su Santidad

Piscis evitaba luchar contra humanos. Este era el prototipo de asunto en que no le gustaba mezclarse. Saga le miró, curioso, pero terminó aceptando.

 **El Santo Más Cruel(Sh)**

El valiente Capricornio, veterano disciplinado, el héroe desalmado según los muchos idiotas que rondaban Santuario, contuvo una arcada y se dió la vuelta, cubriéndose la boca con la mano entera para no vomitar hasta el alma. Creo que esa fue la noche en que comprendí que algo iba mal. Que algo en Santuario iba horriblemente mal. Esto era más que un síntoma de enfermedad en la orden, era gangrena. Piscis estaba de pie frente a mí, observando el paisaje con cara serena. Congelado, atrapado fuera del tiempo. No se movió desde que llegué, y por la forma en que su silueta se dibujaba en negativo tras él en un espacio libre de gotitas de sangre, creo que no se había movido desde mucho antes. Desde el borde de una cornisa derruida por los mordiscos de sus rosas, observaba su obra con ojos vacíos, mirando sin ver, perdido en alguna oscuridad remota más allá de los edificios y las víctimas. Perdido, literalmente.

Tuve miedo. No de él, de mí, de nosotros, de los doce, del vacío en sus ojos. Tuve pánico. Pánico al reconocer mi propia mirada tras matar a Sagitario, y, en ese instante, tuve que recurrir a toda mi disciplina para no cortarle la cabeza allí mismo y lanzarla rodando a la pila sacrílega de cadáveres y flores que teníamos a los pies. El chasquido de mi cosmos debió atraer sua tención de nuevo, o , al menos, parte de ella.

-No te preocupes - aclaró con voz dulce, aumentando la burla que había en todo aquello. Sus dedos acariciando distraídamente un pétalo de rosa roja. Sentí el impulso de romperlos uno a uno- Les quité todos los sentidos antes de hacer esto. No pueden sentir nada. Solo es una imagen desagradable.

-Eran civiles, Piscis.

-No todos. Y muchos menos eran inocentes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- trataba de contenerme, y de encontrar un sentido a aquello. Él afiló la mirada, cubriendo de hielo el abismo hueco que había tras ella

-El Patriarca ha enviado a "cribar" sitios varias veces. Nunca tuviste problema con eso.

-Era necesario, no fue a civiles ¡Y no fue así!

"Desagradable" era la madre de todos los eufemismos para un río de pétalos rojos que serpenteaba entre ruinas y altares de carne, vísceras y espinas. De cada palmo de terreno salían gruesas ramas espinosas que elevaban, desmembraban, u ofrecían cuerpos aún palpitantes al cielo. Mujeres y hombres cuyos cuerpos se movían, en espasmos involuntarios que los empalaban más en las ramas floridas que entraban y salían libremente por ojos, bocas y nos e cuantos otros agujeros que no creo que tuvieran cuando nacieron. La carne se sacudía mientras la vida fluía fuera de ellos, o, a veces, era desgarrada por efecto de la gravedad.

Había miembros pálidos mezclados entre las rosas del suelo, había trozos de no sé exactamente qué, ni lo quiero saber, creando un engrudo pardo que acababa cubierto por la lluvia de pétalos. Había doncellas de hierro espinosas que sacaban jugo de persona for als fisuras entre sus ramas, pero, de lejos, lo peor eran las ofrendas verticales. Eran lo más brutalmente blasfemo de todo aquello, erna intencionadamente blasfemas, en forma, en posición, en todo. Una nube de muerte diluviando rojo sobre una alfombra de flores.

-Esto no es lo que te ordenó el patriarca.

-Esto es exactamente lo que ordenó. Estoy harto de sus cribas de militares y guerrilleros. Solo es la punta del iceberg, no toca la raíz- Entornó los ojos, huecos como los de un reptil. Parecía tener que luchar consigo mismo por apartar la vista de su "bella" obra un solo instante. Rojo, por todas partes- Deja que las noticias de esto se extiendan. Deja que pongan un par de fotos a circular, o vídeos, y te juro que ni una sola rata en este continente se atreverá a levantarle la mano a una mosca, por miedo a que lo sepamos.

-¡Enfermo!, ¡Esta no es la misión del Santuario!

-Discrepo.

Le agarré el hombro y le obligué a girarse y encararme como un hombre. Grité, le dije que se había vuelto loco, que la Diosa jamás quiso esto, un largo etcétera que duché de sacudidas y babas, e insultos, y palabras. Mi propio reflejo ensangrentado en sus ojos me hizo estallar. Piscis se limitó a ladear el rostro y cerrar los ojos, para esquivar la lluvia de saliva. No estaba escuchando nada.

Le solté de un empujón. Él me devolvió la mirada, tranquila,y , por segunda vez, tuve que elegir entre mirar a otra parte o partirle en dos. Me di la vuelta, asqueado, asqueado más allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir.

-Has perdido la cabeza.

-No. He perdido la paciencia.

A través de la rabia, el asco, y la vergüenza, una vocecita infantil llegó a mis oídos, yo mismo, la lealtad de un niño pequeño hacia uno de sus pocos amigos, me decía que sacara a Afrodita de allí como fuera. Piscis había estado en la misma postura, en el mismo sitio, prácticamente desde que llegué, y obviamente no se encontraba bien, nada que hubiera conducido a esto estaba bien, y observar este paisaje por horas no podía serle más beneficioso que a cualquier otro. La repugnancia fue más fuerte, era igual que Cáncer, o peor aún. Sentí asco, asco repentino e incontrolable ante la sola idea de tocarle, de dirigirle la palabra siqueira. Asco hast ala nausea solo de pensar que servíamos a la misma Diosa. No era posible, yo no podía tener nada que ver con aquello. Mi corazón le repudia, mi alma rechazaba esa blasfemia de carne y cadáveres y la lógica enfermiza que la había generado. Solo mirar su gesto suave y sus líneas tranquilas era más que suficiente para hacerme vomitar.

-Deberías marcharte, Shura. El aire aún es tóxico- Le oigo decir a lo lejos, aconsejando al vacío.

Eventualmente, volvería a Santuario. Eventualmente Cáncer le felicitaría por la bella obra que había hecho. Eventualmente, Piscis le daría las gracias, escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba, mirando a Mask de la misma forma en que yo le miraba a él

 **El Santo Más Cruel (Afro)**

Saga.

No necesitaba anunciarse, sentías escalofríos por la espalda desde que se acercaba a la puerta. Quien diga que no sentía la ambición en su cosmos, simplemente está mintiendo. No es que importe mucho ya.

Tragué en seco, incapaz de sentir miedo real, y envié a Piscis a su caja. Esperaba esa visita, aunque quizás con un emisario mediante. Algo más impersonal. Me quité la camisa, por ahorrar tiempo, y empecé a doblarla sobre la cama, aún con rosas y sangre en la mirada. Desde que salí de Libia caminaba como en sueños, y no conseguía sentir nada.

-Dije perfil bajo. Eso no lo fue.

-Lo se- Mejor doblar la otra camisa también, en el tiempo que tenía. Una vez terminara con lo que venía, iba a estar de humor para ordenar ropa.

-Dije que quería evitar que Santuario llamara la atención, y fuera visto como una amenaza. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, Su Santidad.

-¿Crees que esto ha seguido mis directrices?- ¿serían quinientos?, ¿mil?

-No, Su Santidad.

-Aún así, Piscis, decidiste actuar de esa manera- Debería tener miedo, aunque fuera por cortesía, pero no lograba sentir nada, ni siquiera eso.

Fui a guardar la ropa en un cajón. Hacía las tareas tan despacio como me era posible sin delatarme frente a mí mismo. En parte, porque seguía en ese estado de ensoñación en que nada parecía real. En parte, porque el castigo que me esperaba era una perspectiva muy poco agradable aunque lo tuviera voz de Saga me detuvo a medio camino.

-Eso no será necesario

-¿Como?- no era fácil pensar, aquella tarde, ni siquiera en naderías como aquella. Me llevó un rato. Debo alabar la paciencia de nuestra mado líder si esque nos e estaba riendo, directamente- ¿Debo ir al Cavo, entonces?

-Tampoco. No recibirás un castigo. Hoy no. Tu método me ha intrigado. Quiero darle una oportunidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?

La máscara roja me devolvía la imagen de un crío totalmente idiotizado y fuera de elemento, con la camisa a medio doblar aún en las manos. Retiré la vista, avergonzado, y apreté la ropa con los dedos. Saga extendió la mano, y me acarició el cabello. Una costumbre odiosa ante la que no me animaba a protestar. Menos ahora.

\- Le daré tiempo. Si da resultado, y por mucho que mi látigo extrañe tu hermoso cuerpo, no tendría sentido castigarte…En cualquier caso, pequeño, creo que te has ganado toda una reputación de ahora en adelante. Esa era la idea, ¿Verdad?

Atiné a asentir, o a balbuciar, o a pensar que sí, ni siquiera estoy seguro, con cara de lelo y el miedo que no sentía antes, acelerándose el corazón ahora. Deberle una a DeathMask era la menor de mis nauseas; una mosca en un pastel d emeirda. El resto era el pastel entero, de dos pisos, y con sirope, pero no sabía por qué. Si mi idea funcionaba, se evitaría violencia, se evitaría dolor, se evitarían muertes a largo plazo, se conseguiría lo que buscaba… ¿Maquiavelo lo dijo? Si, creo que si. El problema es que, aún así, a través de las nieblas blancas que me mantenían flotando desde que salí de Libia, algo en mi estaba rogando, rogando de rodillas tra sla niebla y la anestesia, para que aquello no funcionara.

Por supuesto, funcionó. Funciono perfectamente. Ni un conflicto, ni una represalia. Nada. Solo algunas quejas de gobiernos enfadados que se silenciaban rápido con un pétalo de rosa enviado dentro de un sobre al remitente de tan altas preocupaciones.

Saga estaba encantado con todo ello, celebraba cada éxito diplomático por vía postal con más caricias que me ponían el cuerpo al revés.


	16. 16,17 de Abril Guerra de Primavera(DM)

**Guerra de Primavera(DM)**

 **16 de Abril.  
** **Guerra de Primavera Declaración**

La boca de la bestia se abría ante nosotros, con litros de saliva espumosa fluyendo entre sus dientes de roca y percebe. Estaba atrapada en su guardia al pie de los acantilados, rugiendo de hambre y frustración, y Afrodita pretendía que saltáramos dentro de ella. Se podía ir al demonio, no me pensaba meter en el agua, en ningún agua, mucho menos en el mar! ¿Estaba loco?

-Ni hablar- Protesté, horrorizado, por enésima vez. El enano insistió con un gesto de cabeza, y se me quedó mirando.

-¡Que no!

Siguió manteniendo la mirada, como si quisiera desgastarme el cráneo con ella

-¡He dicho que no!

Mirada

-¡Que no quiero!¡Eres un plasta!

Traté de largarme, pero me cortó el paso y me siguió clavando la mirada, todo ojos. Traté de esquivar en otra dirección y volví a encontrármelo en medio, siemrpe un segundo más rápido que yo, mirando como un fantasma acusador. No me llegaba ni a la barbilla, peor era tan asquerosamente testarudo!Le empujé a un lado. Le dio igual, recobró pie y saltó como un conejo, cortándome el paso otra vez

-No importa que no sepas nadar. Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Se nadar!¡Se nadar perfectamente!¡Se nadar mejor que tú y que todos!¡pero no me gusta el agua!¡Es asquerosa y salada y sabe a sudor y está llena de algas!

Levantó una ceja, su equivalente habitual para reirse en tu cara. Le empujé a un lado, a dos manos, furioso y avergonzado, y me empecé a alejar de allí tan rápido como podía hacerlo sin llegar a correr. Cuando estaba al fin libre, o eso creía, de los setos del camino hacia los que había tirado al mocoso se sacudió mientras le brotaba una cabeza.

-No puedes conseguir una armadura de Plata si tienes miedo al agua

-¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO AL AGUA!-Hice mi socmo explotar, para ayudarle a captar la idea, y me di la vuelta. Tras un par de metros marchando con total dignidad giré la cabeza para comprobar que Afrodita me seguía, o temblaba aterrado, o algo así, peor no. Ni me persiguió, ni gritó insultos de vuelta, ni se sintió herido ni me atacó, como todo rival decente debería haber hecho. Menos de treinta segundos después de mi exhibición de poder el enano había encontrado un gusano, que le pareció de lo más fascinante, bajo una de las piedras que mi energía había hecho volar, y estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, con medio cuerpo fuera del seto y el otro medio dentro, observando el espécimen con cara de felicidad, sin recordar que yo existía.

 **17 de Abril**

 **Guerra de Primavera. Mantén a tus Aliados Cerca**

Me escurrí entre las sombras de la aldea, como si cada adoquín, cada aldeano, cada perro abandonado supiera mi humillante secreto. Me las ingenié para arrastrarme, invisible y sigiloso, hasta la plaza mayor. Allí, a la puerta de una sastrería, un grupo de mujeres en sillas de paja se deleitaba cepillando y emperifollando el cabello de Afrodita, que se dejaba hacer con paciencia.

-Pstch!-le llamé, peor no hubo respuesta

-Pstch!

-Psssstttthchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Media plaza se acabó girando a mirarme como si fuera verde, antes de que a mi amigo se le ocurriera mover la cabeza, toda coronada con margaritas y cintas y no se cuantas cosas, y notar que le llamaban. Soporté con estoicismo las miradas curiosas de media población local según pasaba a mi lado, sin abandonar mi posición de espía, rojo como un tomate tratando de volverme invisible a base de fuerza de voluntad mientras movía la mano muy discretamente hacia Afro.

El pequeño santo cambió la sonrisa falsa por un gesto animado, y descruzó las piernas al verme. Se despidió de las señoras con amabilidad, arrancando cumplidos y carantoñas y suspiros de todos y todas, y se retiró de su trabajo como muñeca común a tiempo parcial para venir trotando hacia mí.

Respetuoso con mi delirio de anonimidad, no me miró hasta haber cruzado la esquina en la que me escondía (de hecho,creo que fue la única persona que no estaba mirando hacia mi esquina) y, cuando me pasó, se pegó a la pared a mi lado, con mirada interrogativa y una exageración intencional en sus gestos de camuflaje que me estaba fastidiando. Ignoré su broma, igual que había ignorado el hecho de no ser invisible y de estar como un tomate, y dirigí nuestra retirada común por el mismo camino de sombra spor el que había venido.

Más alejados del gentío, en las callejas exteriores, y sintiendo que mi cara debía estar más marrón que roja de nuevo, me giré hacia él. Afro ladeó la cabeza, que había perdido la mayoría de las cintas y ornamentación floral por el camino, a la espera de una explicación. Me aclaré la garganta

-¿Por qué les dejas hacer eso?- rodee. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno. No es que me importe, ¿sabes?Pero he estado pensando...Sobre esa cosa de nadar y todo lo demás...Creo que te dejo ayudarme, si aún quieres. No es que lo necesite, pero, bueno, se ve que te hace ilusión- y ahí iba el rojo de nuevo. Maldición. ¿Sabéis que es peor que ponerse rojo de vergüenza? Ponerse rojo de vergüenza en frente de alguien que tiene una corona de flores en la cabeza.

Afrodita hizo lo que pudo por contener su sonrisa en pos de mi orgullo, pero falló, dejando oir una risita alegre tras los labios cerrados

 **17 de Abril**

 **Guerra de Primavera. Un Buen Día Para Morir**

De entre todas las formas que hay de morir, y mis gustos mórbiodos me habían llevado a desarrollar un extenso catálogo de ellas, ordenado cuidadosamente según lo horribles que eran, morir ahogado se llevaba la palma. Morir ahogado en el mar, específicamente. Si, digamos, te inmobilizaran el cuerpo entero y te sumergieran la cara en agua hasta que te ahogaras,o te encerraran en una caja metálica y la llenaran de agua (como he dicho, era un catálogo muy completo) solo sería moderadamente malo, porque es una progresión directa hacia la muerte, sin esperanzas falsas, pero el mar era otra cosa. La muerte por agua estaba de base en lo alto de mi ranking de horribilidad, posiblemente porque era la única de la que había estado realmente cerca por entonces, pero me parecía la materia de las pesadillas. Nada estaba mal, anda estaba herido, anda estaba roto, y aún así todo dolía, y te seguías moviendo, patéticamente, desesperado, y no ibas a ningún lado. Miré a Afrodita mientras pensaba en eso, para descansar la vista de la boca del monstruo rugiente que pretendía meterme su saliva salada hasta el cerebro en cuanto pusiera un pie allí, y él me sonrió, tranquilo. Quise devolver la sonrisa, pero me temblaban las piernas cada vez que veía el mar moverse bajo nosotros, y el corazón estaba a punto de salirme por la boca. Tuve algo de tiempo para sentir como mi sangre se coagulaba en las arterias antes de decidir que aquello no era para mí.

-Yo te sacaré-dijo el niño junto a mí, con su vocecilla llena de gruñidos extraños, al verme dar un paso atrás. Estallé de pánico, es decir, estallé de rabia. Lance las manos al cielo y le empujé, haciéndole caer de culo al suelo, cosa que tampoco hizo por resistir, como de costumbre.

-¡¿CÓMO VAS A SACARME DE NINGÚN SITIO, SI ERES MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE YO, Y TIENES FLORES EN EL PELO?!

Me aseguré de gritar tan cerca de su cara que si cerraba los sientes pillaría si nariz entre ellos. Muchos niños se habrían meado de miedo. Por supuesto, no funcionó con él. Afrodita se rascó la cabeza un momento. Después retiró los restos de la corona de flores que las aldeanas habían trenzado con sus rizos, y me la puso a mí. Después sonrió, y se me quedó mirando fijamente, mirando justo en el fondo de mis ojos, y forzándola sutilmente a mirarle a él a los suyos.

No recuerdo que vi en esa cara redonda. Quizás su autoconfianza, o una energía dorad,a o...ni idea. Recuerdo que la tensión se desvaneció. Lancé un bufido molesto y aterrado, mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

-¿No es una trampa?¿Seguro?-Murmuré, al borde del agua. Él me sostuvo la mirada, y sonrió de nuevo, y por alguna extraña magia me encontré saltando al agua.

* * *

 **25 de Abril**

 **Victoria (DM)**

Victoria(DM)

Estábamos persiguiéndonos entre las olas, hundiéndonos el uno al otro y tratando de empujarnos contra las rocas con pequeñas explosiones cósmicas mientras yo me reía a carcajadas, cuando alguna extraña combinación cósmica con la que no habíamos contado salió en la dirección equivocada y se estrelló contra la pared del acantilado. La pared de roca, debilitada por la erosión, se rajó de arriba a abajo con un "crack" y un "crick" y un "barrabúmbumbumbumbum!" que se extendió en bumbs infinitos mientras la pared de roca se derrumbaba, extendiendo la destrucción y la caída de árboles y rocas por toda la línea de acantilados. Hubo pájaros volando aterrados y árboles flotando en la mar salada desde la que nosotros, petrificábamos, observábamos lo que habíamos hecho para tratar de estimar cómo de grande era el lío en que nos habíamos metido, mientras la cadena de destrucción extenderse por la costa como un castillo de cartas que cae a cámara lenta, con clara vocación de seguir hasta el fin del mundo. El ruido paró cuando los derrumbes ya se habían perdido de vista hacía mucho tiempo. La parálisis tardó varios segundos en abandonarnos, nos giramos hacia el otro fuimos capaces de tal logro, con los ojos como platos, como conejos flasheados, como conejos flasheados por las luces largas de una nave espacial. El veredicto era claro: en un lío enorme

-Uh...Yo no he visto nada. Tú no has visto nada. Nadie ha visto nada. Esto ya estaba roto cuando vinimos aquí-informé, con la voz aguda de más. Afrodita asintió con entusiasmo

Nadamos hacia la orilla, tratando de vernos tan parecidos a un alga como era humanamente posible, con los ojos aún clavados en la destrucción que habíamos causado. Parecía una de esas cosas de las que uno no sale vivo, pero teníamos un plan, y eso me calmaba..hasta que Afrodita abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabara de recordar algo. El maldito faro.

Negué con la cabeza efusivamente cuando me miró, y traté de hacerle entrar en razón cuando saltó al agua de nuevo, dispuesto a ir hacia allí, pero fue inútil. Al final, me descubrí yendo con él, y metiéndome en problemas con él, como un imbécil. Pero fue agradable tener un plan juntos, aunque fuera un malísimo

 **Postguerra(DM)**

Entre toda la gente que no quería que me mirara reprobatoriamente, aquella enorme montaña de energía, coronada con un casco rojo y puntiagudo que parecía el cadáver de un erizo draconiano, era la primera de ellas. Mi héroe del pasado, Capricornio, estaba de pie junto a la figura, y nos echaba la charla en su nombre. Reprochó a Afrodita como si fuera una rutina diaria para él, parecía que incluso se sabía la bronca de memoria y símplemente la repetía una y otra vez, en bucle de reproducción eterno, salpicándola con algunos golpes bajos y exageraciones e insultos discretos que me estaban poniendo de los nervios. Era injusto, el era excesivo, y sorbe todo era siete veces más largo de lo que me había soltado a mí. Afro mantenía la cabeza baja y las manos atrás mientras escuchaba, no parecía estarle importando mucho todo aquello, aunque en su caso eso siempre fue difícil de adivinar, pero yo me iba desencantando de él a marchas forzadas, y sintiendo cada vez más preparado para sacarle el casco de un puñetazo a ese cretino ándolo tan de cerca, y a través de la indignación, la cabra no parecía mucho más alta que yo si le sacabas los cuernos, y estaría encantado de sacárselos de un puñetazo. Le venían tan grandes que hasta un soplido habría valido.

Me contuve y mantuve la cabeza baja, porque estaba el patriarca, y porque no quería meternos a ambos en más problemas, pero cuando capricornio volvió a lanzar un golpe bajo contra Afro todo se volvió rojo

-¡Oye, Cretino! Baja el tono ¿Quieres? Ya te hemos dicho que fue un accidente, y si nos has pillado es solo porque ÉL-señalé con el pulgar al pez- insistió en ir a buscar víctimas. Así que vete calmando.

Si, me estaba encarando a un santo de oro siendo yo un santo de nada, y en ese momento me importaba tres cuernos. Capricornio me miró, sorprendido al recordar que yo existía. Por supuesto, el gran Dorado no me había dirigido la palabra directamente desde que había llegado, lo que, sorprendentemente, no me cabreó ni la mitad de lo que me cabreaba oirle llamar a Afrodita egoísta, entre otras lindezas del estilo. Juro que no me habría molestado si la cabra hubiera dicho una sola cosa cierta, peor no lo hizo. Si nos iban a castigar por derribar media costa griega, de acuerdo, tenía sentido, pero no pensaba tolerar una sola de las otras acusaciones falsas que defecaba por la boca el tipo. Le miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí como si fuera estiercol. El tipo era tan poderoso como es posible para un humano, lo sentía en mis huesos, pero por algún motivo misterioso, no me sentí intimidado en ningún momento.

-Tú...la verdad, estoy sorprendido de que hayas admitido esto voluntariamente.

-Bueno...A mí me sorprende que sepas quien soy, así que ¡Sorpresa!

Eventualmente se retiró de la competición de miradas, y volvió a dirigirse a Afrodita, con la intención de fingir que yo no existía

-Te dije que si jugabas con basura acabarías manchándote. Ahora nos has comprometido a tod-Le agarré del brazo para obligarle a mirarme

-¡Estabas hablando conmigo!- No había ni empezado a girarle el brazo. Lo demás fue demasiado rápido. Sentí el cosmo de Capricornio alzarse y estallar contra otro, o algo. Recuerdo luz en todas direcciones y todo yendo demasiado rápido. Para cuando yo había elevado mi energía todo había acabado. Noté un toque cálido en el brazo. Los dedos de Afro me sacaron del modo lucha más rápido de lo que ningún puñetazo habría podido hacerlo. Estaba entre nosotros dos, por algún motivo misterioso, y sujetaba a Capricornio con la otra mano(aunque, para él, estaba usando la mano entera, por las dudas) Ví un pétalo de algo negro por el suelo, epor asumí que había caído del pelo de Afrodita, que señalaba con la cabeza a la figura gigantesca, y sorprendentemente pasiva, que seguía a nuestro lado. Esa visión me hizo recuperar los modales a toda velocidad.

-No eres digno de estar entre nosotros si no sabes elegir mejor tus compañías.

-Lo ha admitido, Shura, igual que yo, y buscó supervivientes y se ha ofrecido a reparar los daños, igual que yo. ¿Cual es la diferencia?- Shura se sacudió la mano de Afrodita del brazo, y me miró con la misma cara de asco que ahce unos segundos me rogaba por un puñetazo

-No lo se. Pero _sé_ que hay una.

La gente a la que habíamos dejado sin casa y a la que , técnicamente, casi habíamos matado, fueron los designados por el Patriarca para decidir qué castigo tendríamos. Fueron sorprendentemente magnánimos con Afrodita, y, por extensión, conmigo. No me cabe duda de que ese fue el orden exacto en que tomaron las decisiones.


End file.
